Shattered Angel
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: Being a Guardian Angel, Shirosaki is meant to die for a pure soul, his best friend and love Ichigo Kurosaki. But his love is forbbiden, and he's torn between his choices. Will he stay behind and risk their souls, or will he return and receive punishment?
1. Prologue

Authoress Drabble~!

Don't eat me for this, blame my Ipod and everyone doing angel fics! D: I've tried to think of something to work with this idea...and luckily my Ipod has some nice music~! So every quote at the begining will be a song from my Ipod while having something ta do with the fic~! (Mainly the song which helps give this a titile~!) So I do hope you enjoy~! ^_^ Oh, and this will mostly be Shiro's pov~!

Disclaimer: I don't own any songs I use or Bleach. If I did own Bleach, Shiro would've been back right after Ichigo defeated him and they'd be fucking right now...is that too blunt? O.o

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday I died...tomorrow's bleeding.- Shattered by Trading Yesterday<em>

I'm going to die. There are no 'ifs' 'and's' or 'but's' about it. God how I wish I kept myself oblivious until the day before...or maybe even the hour. Hell if I had known that I'd...well let's just say I'm waist deep in Shit Mountain right now. So being in love isn't in my best interests, since I'm gonna die soon.

You may be wondering how I know that, why I'm so positive it's gonna happen and all that lovely shit huh? Well...it's my job. I'm a Guardian...well I'd add 'Angel' to that, but my wings aren't exactly in the best shape. Not like anyone except me and my 'partner' can see them. And up until now i had been blind to them.

* * *

><p>Ah, perhaps I should explain. My name is Ogichi Shirosaki. I'm only 18...but I died at 3. I was small, a freak to both of my parents. They suffocated me, I think. Well, since I was young, I had no time to sin so I ended up in 'Heaven', which we refer to as the Soul Society. I was told that someone out there was in need of my help. That when it was time, I would be sent back to Earth, The World of the Living as we prefered, and protect him or her from death at least once, and return here, to home.<p>

Doesn't make a shitload of sense, does it? The idea is that every child that comes to Soul Society too soon are given this second chance of life, but to protect another soul from arriving too soon. I wasn't told who it was until...until his mother came. Her name was Misaki Kurosaki. She had died protecting her son from some rapists. She told me that I was meant to protect her son, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Me, of all the other Angels there...it was me. The freak, the monster. Heh, weird huh? But I degress. I don't count this as where my story starts. No...it starts after I returned to Earth. It starts...right when I met him; Ichigo Kurosaki.

I can tell it to you...but let me say this much, it isn't all happy. It has its up's and downs. It has good moments, then it has moments where you wish you could change fate...kinda like me. So if you hate stories like that, then leave now. Because let me tell you...you may not get the ending you wish.

* * *

><p>Prologue end<p>

So? This sound like some fun neh? I'm trying to approach the whole 'guardian angel' thing differently. Does this work? O.o So...review? Don't worry Amnesiac Mystery is next on my list~!


	2. Chapter 1:September 22nd, 2003

Response to reviews~!

Well glad to see my new fic was taken rather well. XD So...shall I update it? O.o

* * *

><p><em>I don't think I deserve this, selflesness...-Louder Than Thunder by The Devil Wears Parada.<em>

I feel that I should start from when I first met him. Maybe it'll help you understand my...rather awkward state of mind at the time. I've always hated people who judge others by apperence alone. It sucks, to be quite frank. But all I knew, when I first met him, was what I was currently feeling...I was...

* * *

><p><em>September 22nd, 2003<em>

Cold...everything was cold. I pried my eyes open ever so slowly and with some difficulty, only to be greeted with green grass and mud. "Mghh..." I shakily pushed myself and looked around. _Where...where am I?_ It was the first thing that came to my mind, no matter how foggy it felt at the moment. My head ached and when I placed my hand against my forehead, it felt slightly sticky. As I pulled my hand away, I realized it was blood. I also then realized that my skin was pure white, albeit a _muddy_ white now. Kinda like shit warmed over...hell I _felt_ like shit warmed over.

I slowly rose to my feet, stumbling around and rubbing mud from my eyes. It was dark, the clouds covering the setting sun, giving everything an ominous feeling. I realized that I was under a large bridge, and the reason I was so cold...well I was stark naked. Rain was falling around heavily, the river roaring next to me. One wrong move or slip and I'd fall into its swollen banks. I stumbled almost blindly in the dark, trying desperatly to work out where I was. _I...I don't know where I am..._ I looked around and saw that a small pathway up a hill lead to the street, along with a small bit of light shining from a half lit streetlight. I had started to stumble my way over when I slipped on the gravel, crying out as it cut into my knees and hands.

"Hey, is someone there? !" I looked up to see someone standing under the light. He looked to be about my age, whatever it was at the time was lost to my still weary mind. I watched as he looked around, most likely coukldn't see me because of the dark

"I...I'm...here..." I tried to call out, but my voice was scracthy, weak. He seemed to hear me though, 'cause he looked my way and I felt him stiffen. Something about the way he stiffened made my head ache as I stood up.

_'Monster...freak...weirdo...unnatural...'_ These words seemed to echo from the darkest pits of my mind, like an eerie mantra. I felt like I knew those voices, but they seemed far away, like something on the tip of your tongue that you can't quite say. All I knew was...that I hated it.

_No...I'm not a freak...not a monster..._ I thought, clutching at my long, stringy white hair._ I...I'm not a weirdo..._

_'Freak monster freak freak freak...'_

_Stop...please just..._ "Stop!" I shouted as I saw him walk towards me. He seemed confused...worried. I still couldn't see him very well because of the dark. I doubt he could fully see me either.

"I...I just wanna help...you look hurt..." The boy's voice came to me. I knew what he was saying, but it didn't fully register in my mind. I shook my head, holding my hands out and backed away. A flash of lightning made us both gasp and I slipped...falling into the dark waters behind me.

It was dark and cold, like icy demons ripping into my flesh with harsh, icicle claws. Water burned my lungs as I attempted to swim back up, to air, to breathe. My limbs began to feel even heavier than earlier, my mind now more sluggish and everything was fading into darkness when I felt a warm hand grip my wrist. I grabbed onto it like it was my lifeline and I felt myself being hoisted out of the murky river. I began to shiver violently all over, out of fear and the bitter cold. A hand dragged through my hair and I felt something cover me up. "You feel like ice..." He whispered. I realized it was his coat covering me, he himself was in winter school clothes.

"C...c-c-old..." I said, my teeth chattering almost violently. He shushed me and began looking around. I was begining to feel tired, my eyes drooping slightly.

"N-no you can't sleep!" He said and shook me slightly. "Here...what's your name? Tell me your name!"

_My...name?_ It hadn't occured to me that I didn't think about myself until then. I tried to think of what it was. _I...I don't know...I..._ It was then that I seemed to pull out two words from my mind. "O...Ogich-chi...Sh-irosak-k-k-ki..." I said through my chattering teeth and near violent shivers.

"Ok...and your parents- I need help over here!" He called oyut as he asked me questions. I just shook my head.

"D...d-d-don't re-rem-remem-"

"Ok, that's fine. I need you to calm down ok?" His voice felt calming, but I was far too cold and scared to register it all. I watcted as he asked me questions, yet everything began to fade out as he yelled and yelled, and continued to shake me. The last thing I remember are lights flashing, revealing his hair color...

Orange.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes again, I was surrounded by white, something covering my face. I took a deep breath and shivered as I tried to sit up and look around. A man suddenly appeared next to me and pinned me down gently by my shoulder. "Don't move son. You've still got the IV in your arm." He removed what I think was an oxygen mask from my face and I looked up at him. He looked to be in his thirties, maybe early forties.<p>

"I...I..."

"You've been asleep for a few days. Good thing my son found you." The man smiled as he pulled out a thermometer. "Open and keep it under your tongue, ok?" I felt the cold glass in my mouth and held it there for awhile, a billion questions in my mind. As he pulled it out, he gave it a look and smiled. "Fever's down...that's a good thing." He lifted up my arm and slowly took the IV out. I hissed as I felt it go with a slight sting, like a bee. "Do you still remember your name?" "I know I gave him a look because he laughed. "no need for such a scowl there. Just temm me."

"Ogichi...Shirosaki." I replied, my voice scratchy and unused. "That's my name..."

"That's what he said. Ok then...what about your parents? Do you remember their names?" I closed my eyes and tried desperatly to think, but the only thing that came to mind was angry screaming and strikes to my face. I flinched and shook my head, both to stay negative and to get the visions out of my head.

"I...I don't know..."

"You can't remember?" I shook my head. no, in reality I couldn't remember their faces, their names...just mine. All I remember is the yelling and pain. "Ok then...get some rest ok?" I watched him walk away and sighed. I turned to my left to see my face reflect back at me. I almost wanted to scream when I saw my own eyes. A deep gold surrounded by obsedian black.

_'Monster...'_ I closed my eyesd and buried myself under the funny smelling white sheets.

_No...not a monster..._ I repeated the thought in my head as exhaustion pulled me back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The third time I woke up I saw orange. A bright, fluffy undisturbed sea of orange. <em>Wh...what the hell?<em> The moment it moved I shut my eyes. Whoever it was, I remembered that he had helped me, and I didn't want him to see my eyes.

"You're awake again..." His voice was soft and kinda sounded like mine, but it was...normal. Mine was like echo's through water.

"Y-yeah..." I replied, looking away and opening my eyes. I could see his reflection on the same metal surface I saw myself, but it was blurry.

"Hey, it isn't polite to look away when someone's talking to you, you know." He chuckled. I closed my eyes again and looked in his direction. "Open your eyes up." I shook my head. He made a huffing sound anf flicked me against the forehead.

"Ouch!" Believe it or not, it did hurt a bit.

"C'mon. I have no right to judge anything. My hair's orange for gods' sakes." He laughed. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at him. He looked exactly like me, except _he_ had color...he had tan skin, bright, spiky orange hair, and warm, cocoa eyes. He looked to be my age too. "See? Wasn't too hard huh?" He laughed, a nice, soothing sound.

"Uhh...I'm sorry." I murmered, looking at my hands.

"Dad said you hit your head real hard...you've got five stiches right above your right eye." He said. I glared at him.

"Then why flick me there?"

"Cause it'd get your attention." He smiled, but just as quickly as it was there, it went away. "My dad said he was gonna ask around, see if your family's nearby. If not...he said he'd call family services..." He sounded upset at that. "But...I hear awful stories about foster homes and stuff..."

"I'll be ok..." I replied. "But thanks for...worrying." He looked up at me and held his hand out.

"My name's Ichigo Kurosaki." He said. I looked down at his hand. "What? If we shake hands, that makes us friends."

"Friends?"

"You've never had a friend before?" He asked me. I shook my head. I couldn't recall if I ever had, but something told me that the answer was still no. "Then...I'll be your best friend!" He said, causing my eyes to widen in shock.

"Best...best friend?"

"Yeah, they do everything together!" He said excitedly. "I don't have a best friend yet...and your only supposed to have one; my friend Renji told me that." Ichigo said, his brown eyes seemed to match his voice. they seemed to light up with excitement. "So...we'll be best friends!" He said.

"A friend...sounds nice." I smiled and took his hand. "I'm Ogichi Shirosaki...but...call me Shiro." I said. The nickname sounded easier, simpler to handle. He grinned and nodded.

"We'll be best friends forever, right?" He asked me and I let my smile grow wider.

"Yeah...forever." I replied. Oh if I had only known what was going to happen years later...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 end<p>

Whew that was lotsa stuff yeah? So? What did everyone think huh? I was gonna do at least maybe two more chappies like this. Then go to the actual story. If you guys still want Ichigo's pov in this, lemme know when ya review~! So...see ya peeps in the next chappie~!


	3. Chapter2:June, 2006

Response to reviews~!

Well since I'm on a roll with this, shall I update again? O.o Oh, Ichigo and Shiro were nine in the last chapter. XD September 22nd, also is actually my b-day. ^_^

* * *

><p><em>I can feel it's time for me to face it...can I take it?- Stand my Ground by Within Temptation<em>

That's how we had met. I didn't have any memories back then. His father blamed the injury on my head, Ichigo blamed me for my stupidity. Ha, so like him. But those words...they had always haunted me. Freak...monster...I hate those words. I'm a normal person...well as normal as I could be given my circumstances. I mean, my fucking apperence ain't normal.

Those words always instilled fear into me. They made me lock up, unable to move. I didn't know why back then, although I remember now. It was like...like this sense of dread would overcome me...like something bad was going to follow those words. And I was often right.

We would get into so many fights, but I was the one who would lock up, who would end up with more bruises because I was unable to defend myself. It didn't matter, because Ichigo was always there to help me. We were best friends, and we always had each other's backs.

Until one day, that changed. It was I day I can't ewasily forget, for three reasons. One was I overcame my fears. Two was because Ichigo became scarred due to my fear. Third...

I ended up with a brother...

* * *

><p><em>June 5th, 2006<em>

It's been three years since Ichigo found me at the bridge. Ever since then, I've floated from foster home to foster home, yeat always managed to stay in the general area Ichigo lived, and we've remained steadfast friends. Although foster life was the pits. I ended up with at least two abusive families...and once Isshin would see me bruised and bleeding, he'd call authorities and I'd be moved yet again.

This new family was kind to me. Maybe it's because...they're different too. What I mean is they're both gay. Married, yet gay and have their own lovers. I'm surprised how easily they take it too. Tia Harribel was my mother, Coyote Stark my father. Odd family I was in. I remember sitting in the living room with Ichigo, working on a model P-51 Mustang when my mom came running into the living room. "Shirosaki!"

"Yeah mom?" I asked. She seemed rather excited about...well something.

"I have some wonderful news for you! You're going to have a brother!" Ok, now imagine me completly shell shocked and Ichigo laughing at me. Yeah...not a proud moment.

"A...a what?"

"You're going to have a brother?" Ichigo asked at the same time. I know he thought of me as a best friend, yet we were too naive to notice that we treated each other more like brothers at the time.

"Me and your father had been talking about it for awhile, and we thought that you may not like being an only child and all...so we decided to adopt another child and you can have a brother!" I felt an overwhelming sense of happiness and I looked at Ichigo and smiled. He smiled right back and we high-fived.

"Older or younger?" I asked.

"He's only two years older than you, so hopefully you'll get along. He'll be here tomorrow!" Tia smiled and I got up to hug her. She smiled and hugged back.

_A brother...I get a brother..._ I thought. I looked back at Ichigo, who was still smiling, our model forgotten.

"Ichigo, Shiro, would you both like some lemonade?" My mom asked after a moment. We both nodded and we sat together, talking about my new brother, rather than finish our model.

* * *

><p><em>June 6th, 2006<em>

I was waiting eagerly at home with my father, once again snoozing on the couch. Dad worked at home, you see, and he worked at night, so he slept a lot during the day. Mom normally said that he was just a lazy ass and his job wasn't that hard at all. Dad would whine and complain...story of the average morning at my house. Right now I was sitting in a big chair, my legs swingning back and forth eagerly. _I wonder if he's nice...or is he different like me?_ I thought, a million questions running through my head. At only twelve, I still was a bit...well childish in my head. I hadn't a clue who I was before I met Ichigo, but I didn't care anymore.

There was a slam of the front door and I sat upright and watched as my mom walked in, her blonde hair in a ponytail. She smiled and gestured behind her and I watched as a boy walked in. He had bright, sky blue hair and was a bit taller than me. He wore a beat up, dull green jacket and had a bookbag slung over his shoulders. His jeans were a bit big on him, hiding his sneakers from my view. He looked up at me with saphire eyes and I was a bit surprised at the annoyed look he had.

"Shiro, this is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Grimmjow, this is your brother, Ogichi Shirosaki." My mom introduced us. I walked up slowly and held my hand out.

"You can call me Shiro!" I said. He looked at my hand and shoved it away. I looked up at him and saw pure annoyance and spite in his eyes.

"Leave me the fuck alone ya freak." That word had me frozen in shock as he ran off, storming upstairs and slamming his new bedroom door shut. My mom sighed and patted my shoulder as I stared up at the steps.

"Don't worry, he's just...tired." My mom reassured me. I felt my body shook and I sighed.

_He already hates me...I'm still a freak..._ I thought. But now, I felt an awkward sense of determination. I refused to let my new brother see me as a freak. _I'm a normal person too! I'll show him!_

* * *

><p>Later that day, I had a plate with some leftover pizza on it and made the short trek up the stairs to Grimmjow's room. His door was shut and I knocked on it softly. "Uhh...can I come in?" I heard what sounded like a growling noise and shook my head. "Well...I thought you'd be hungry...so I brought up some pizza." I watched as his door swung open. His face was red, like he had been crying the enitre time he was up there. "Can...can I come in?"<p>

"No." The word was quick, and it hurt.

"Ok...here." I held the plate out, hoping he would take it. Hew gave me a look and growled at me.

"Why ya trying so hard, ya weirdo?" I felt my body shake again, but I stomped my foot and glared.

"I've wanted a brother for awhile now. Ichigo is my best friend, but he spends so much time with me he's never with his sisters. I was so happy when I heard I was gonna have a brother...I had hoping you'd be different from everyone else..." I felt hurt by his words. Too sudden to jump to such conclusions? Yes, but I was _twelve_. "I just want someone else to be nice to us for a change, not act like a prick!" I meant me and Ichigo. i'm sure he'd treat Ichigo the same, an idea that didn't settle in my stomach well.

"Well, this 'prick' doesn't want a freak for a brother! I never asked to be here!"

"I didn't either yet I am! I don't even remember who I am!" I snapped. His blue eyes widened at that. "Ichigo, Mom and Dad are all I even have!" I dropped the plate and glared at him angrily. He was glaring back, yet there was a hgint of surprise in his eyes. "I hate being judged! I bet you do too! _I_ didn't judge _you_ when I first saw you!" He reached out to punch me but I caught his fist. I had been taking karate alongside Ichigo. My mom said it'd help build my character. "So don't judge me ok? ! Please...please..." I felt tears well up in my eyes and I rushed off into my room. I slammed my door shut and buried my face in my blanktes. Why...why does he hate me?

* * *

><p><em>June 9th, 2006<em>

"Hey, why you so upset Shiro?" Ichigo and I were walking home from karate together. I hadn't spoken to him much these past couple days.

"My brother hates me..." I murmered. It isn't easy to lie around Ichigo...at least I hadn't learned ho to back then.

"Aww, I'm sure he doesn't really hate you." Ichigo shook his head. "For awhile, I thought I hated Yuzu and Karin when they were born...but my Mommy said I was jealous." He explained. "After awhile, I loved them too. Mayeb he's jealous of you."

"But he called me...w-well you know..."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you!" Ichigo smiled his warm smile and patted my back. "You'll see! Things'll get-"

"Hey, look what we got here guys!" I looked up to see Renji and his group of bullies. I remember the day him and Ichigo stopped being friends. He had tried to beat me up when Ichigo wasn't with me, but Ichigo had heard and he pummled Renji. They shouted, called each other names, and Ichigo declared that Renji was no longer his friend. After that, Renji had always picked fights with us.

"Go away Renji. We're not in the mood." I growled. He laughed and motioned for his 'friends' to get next to him.

"Oh yeah, well we found out something fun we can try on you guys...wanna see faggots?" With that, they ran after us. I was attacked by a bald kid and easily dodged his punches. I spared a quick glance at Ichigo to make sure he was good before I continued to fight the man in front of me. I had him down in a heartbeat before the next guy came at my side and shoved me away from the group. I watched as three other guys surrounded Ichigo. I struggled to get past the kid in front of me, but he pinned my arms behind my back and smirked.

"You really are a freak, ain't 'cha?" Those words had me freeze and he let me go only to spin around and punch me in the stomach. He pinned me to the ground and grinned. "You're a monster, Renji was right."

_'Monster...freak...monster...'_ I shivered and shook my head.

_No...no I'm...I'm not..._

"AGGHHH!" I widened my eyes as I heard Ichigo scream. I managed to catch a glimphs of what they were doing. They had Ichigo's pants pulled down to his feet and he was on his stomach.

_What...what are they..._I watched as Renji smirked and walked towards Ichigo, unbuckling his jeans. _No..nonononono Ichigo!_ I tried to struggle, but those nasty words were still echoing in my head.

_'Freak...monster monster monster...'_

_I...I AM NOT A MONSTER!_ I shouted my thoughts in my head and, with a swift adrenelin rush, shoved the other kid off of me and raced towards Ichigo. I plowed my entire body into Renji, knocking him away from Ichigo. "How fucking dare you hurt Ichigo!" I snapped angrily. Before I could punch him, two others grabbed my arms and pinned me to the ground again. I flailed with my legs, trying desperatly to get away. Renji sighed and pulled what looked like a metal bat out and grinned. My eyes widened and before I could yell, a hand tightened around my mouth and neck. I flailed out as someone grabbed my left leg. _No...no please no..._ I felt the bat collide with my leg and I shouted as the bone snapped. "MGFHHH!" Tears welled up in my eyes and Renji smirked.

"Aww...the little baby monster's crying~! How sad!" Renji laughed. Someone grabbed my other leg, and I felt him tap it gently. I turned my head to look at Ichigo. His eyes were dull as they looked back at me, yet filled with the same fear I was feeling. Suddenly, the arms holding me were gone as I heard scuffling. I looked up to see Grimmjow standing in front of me, his fists in the air.

"Back away from my baby brother..." He growled. The others attempted to rush at him, but he easily dodged them and he lunged back. I watched as he seemed to easily beat them, sending them all running off. I groaned and rolled over, crawling my way to Ichigo. He looked at me, his body shaking. There was blood dripping down his legs, his eyes wide, dull and teary.

"I'm...so sorry Ichigo..." I whispered. "I...I should've acted sooner..." He made no attempt to reply, instead his eyes rolle dinto his head and he passed out. Grimmjow walke dover and lifted me into a sitting position.

"You ok?"

"Why do you suddenly care?" I growled. "Don't you hate me?" Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand through his blue hair.

"I thought I did...but then mom told me about you...when you were at practice. I felt I owed you an apology, so I was on my way here when I saw them break your leg. Guess I'm an overprotective big brother." He chuckled. "I called an ambulance, so someone will be here soon." I nodded and leaned against him, puling Ichigo into my arms. "So..he's your friend?"

"My...my best friend..." I murmered. I felt exhausted. He just laughed and shook his head. "What?"

"He's a Strawberry."

"Tell him that and he'll kill you..." I laughed before finally allowing darkness to take my vision.

* * *

><p>After that, things were a bit...different. Grimmjow really was an overprotective asshole, but he was still my big brother. Ichigo would never admit it to anyone, but the experience that day made him afraid of guys, save for me and Grimmjow of course. I had accetped that I wasn't normal on one account, I felt attracted to guys. I knew though, that telling Ichigo now would be a bad idea, so I had never told him I was gay.<p>

Maybe that was a mistake, hiding that teeny tiny little fact from him. I sure as hell don't know. After all of that, high school began. As for my story...it all picks up here. Everything I felt relevent to the near present is explained. Now...you get to sit through the shitty ride of the last three months of my life...well I guess it'd be my second life huh?

Man, fate's such a bitch...so's karma.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 end<p>

Sorry if this was awkward. But as he aged, I felt that changing things up a bit may help. If it looks like nothing changed, then oh well~! The real story starts in the next chappie~! So...reviews please?

Also, what happened here with Ichigo affects the story later, so yes, it comes back ta haunt our poor deathberries~! And, I still feel I should do Ichigo's pov...however...if it sounds better...i'll do a 'sequel' that's a side b if you would, with Ichigo's pov instead. sound better? O.o


	4. Chapter3: One's Fate

Response to reviews~!

Ah, the sounds of positive reviews flit pass me and make me smile~!

Shiro: Interperate as 'I smoke and right now I'm high.'

Shiro: What?

Never mind...i'll hurt him later. i'm in a good mood. XD anyways, here's the next chappie~!

* * *

><p>One's fate<p>

_The nightengale in a golden cage, that's me locked inside reality's maze-Escapist by Nightwish_

I never really gave much thought to 'time'. Before I remembered everything, I thought I had all the time in the world. Tsk, talk about a fucking wake up call. Lemme tell ya, it's a bitch. I wonder if those who have the Sight, or the ability to see angels and demons, can also see their deaths. If so, how the hell do they cope with knowng it's on it's way? I sure as hell don't know. I remember when everything changed...or would it be returned to normal? Hell if I know...I mean, it isn't like I really 'see' my death, or what supposed to be Ichigo's but you do right when it's supposed to happen, so you have some time to stop it.

Is it too much to ask for? to be normal? Guess so...fucking Fate.

* * *

><p>"You like him." I rolled my eyes as Grimmjow poked my shoulder. We're older now, him 20 and me 18. Shame he was held back, or he wouldn't be suffering me and Ichigo in high school. He was a few inches taller than both me and Ichigo, like a big, solidn muscle brick wall. His hair, once a darker shade of blue, now looked baby blue.<p>

"Give it up Grimm. I do not like him like that." The argument of the morning; whether I like Ichigo...as in _like_ like. Well...truth be told I did. But i'd be damned if i ever tell Grimmjow...or even Ichigo that.

"Yes ya do."

"No I don't."

"Do."

"Don't"

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Yes...you do."

"No...I don't."

"Aww c'mon Shiro! Just fucking admit it already! I'm your brother here!" Grimmjow huffed in annoyance. Before I could retort, I felt a rough hand smack me in the back of my head, along with Grimmjow.

"Ow!" We both shouted at the same time.

"Both of you boys have thirteen seconds to be outside and leaving for school! Ichigo's waiting downstairs and he's been waiting for _five minuets_!" My mom snapped, her eyes nearly spitting fire. "You two can bicker _later_!"

"But Ma, this is about Shiro's love life here!" Grimmjow whined, only receiving a kick in the rear from Mom and was booted out of my room.

_Thank god..._ I sighed and pulled the rest of my bland, grey school uniform on. As I made it to my door, Mom watching me, I felt a funny, pulsing feeling in my head. _Shit...migrain...fucking Grimmjow..._

"You need something hun?" Mom asked me. I just shookj my head. "Alright...have fun with your...well 'love life'."

"Mom!" I tried to throw a book at her as she cackled and ran off. She was always a fast mover. She had been a swimmer in the past, her nickname being 'The shark'. Yeah...messed up right? As I walked down stairs, I saw Grimmjow standing impatiently, and on the couch...was Ichigo.

The years had been pretty nice to him too. He was taller, like me, and lithe. You could virtually see his muscles rippling when up close. His eyes were like melting choclate mixed with honey and...

"Uhh...you ready Shiro?" Ichigo murmered, snapping me from my haze.

"Uhh...yeah, c'mon." Ah yes,...a normal morning, save the migrain.

* * *

><p>Unfortuantly, that migrain didn't go away at all. It stayed with me throughout the school day, and it seemed to get worse. As the second half of the school day started, I felt like I was gonna pass out, which was for pussies. I mean, passing out from a migrain? Who am I, Uryu Ishida? He was another friend of ours, the smartass nerd of our little rag-tag group. Then there's me, the albino gaywad as I was sometimes called. Yeah...I'm gay and have long since been over it, thankfully Ichigo was too, despite what had happened to him a few years before.<p>

The Grimmjow, the punk, yet _smart_ punk. He just decided to allow himself to get held back...at least, that's whnat he tells us. It's what he gets for never studying. Then there's Orihime, who has her own little crush on Ichigo, and she's only told me. She's nice, and very artsy fartsy...just don't eat her food or _you'll_ become fartsy, if ya catch my drift. Then Rukia, the midget death rabbit. She loves rabbits...and yaoi...and she's lesbian and has a crush on Orihime. Wow, awkward love-traingle huh?

Me and Orihime like Ichigo, and Rukia likes Orihime...only no one knows who Ichigo may like...fuck I'm straying off track. "Hey...you doing ok Shirosaki?" I look up to see Orihime gazing at me with worried, gray eyes.

"Ugh...dunno. I felt like I ate too much of your food, and the gas is in my head..." I grumbled, receiving a playful punch to my shoulder. "Ow...my feelings."

"You honestly don't look good Shiro." Ichigo sighed. "You didn't look good much this morning either. Maybe...maybe you should go home." I didn't want to agree...unlike Grimmjow, I wanna graduate_ this year_.

"But that test in Algebra is-"

"It can fucking wait. I just talked to the Teach. Ya going home, baby brother." Grimmjow shook his head and yanked me out of my seat. I felt like everything was being clouded by fog as I was virtually dragged outside and into Dad's car. Some old beater, never cared too much to look. As we both got in the car, I glared at Grimmjow. "What? I'm just getting ya home, then I gotta go back, ok? Geeze..." Grimmjow climbed into the driver's seat and drove home. He had to virtually carry me to my room as everything tipped and went blurry. He all but threw me on my bed and sighed. "Get some sleep...see ya later." He didn't have to tell me twice, I passed right out...fucking pussy I am huh?

* * *

><p>You ever have one of those dreams where you're flaoting high above everything, yet you can see and hear things as if they were colse, as if they were standing right next to you? Well, that's what I thought I was having, one of those odd dreams. I found myself above a brick path, a small, white figure laying face first on the ground. <em>Huh...is that...<em> My migrain seemed to grow as I stared at this figure.

_"Ngh...Where...where am I?"_ The small child sat up, rubbing his head and snowy hair. Wait...snowy?

_Is that...me?_ I looked at his back as small, black feathered wings spread from his back. _Wings? What the fuck..._

_"Hello young one."_ Both me and the boy looked to see three more winged figures walk towards us. _"Welcome to The Soul Society...you're dead."_

_Subtle..._ I thought. Suddenly, it all blurred away, only to clear up in a different place. Now there were ohter, younger kids running around the smaller me, grabbing at his wings and yelling.

_"No name~! You don't have one~!"_

_"St-stop it!"_ The smaller me shouted.

_No...no name?_ Something about the taunt struck something in me, making my migrain worse. _Goddamnit all..._

_"That's enough! Leave this poor boy alone!"_ I turned as a woman with strawberry blonde hair ran up and shooed the pther winged kids away. I recogized her instantly.

_Ichigo's mom..._ I'd only heard about her, she had a died a few months before I had met Ichigo. He had taken me to the graveyard one year to visit her.

_"Are you ok young one?"_ The smaller me whimpered as she wiped his face. _"There there...it's ok."_

_"No...no one wants me around...I'm a weirdo..."_

_"No no! You're unique!"_ She smiled. _"You're different, and they envy you."_

_"But...no one named me before I died...I don't exsist..."_

_"Yes you do! You're here, aren't you?"_ She admonished. _"Well, we'll just give you a name! Hmm...how about...Ogichi...Shirosaki!"_

_"Ogichi Shirosaki?"_ The images blurred again and cleared to show the small me again, only older...nine to be precise.

_"You understand your task then, Ogichi Shirosaki?"_

_"Yes, I do. I'll make sure to protect Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_Ichigo? But...this doesn't make sense!_ I gripped at my hair as the migrain pulsed.

_"Then, what is your Request?"_

_Re...quest?_

_"I...I don't want to remember...I don't want to remember this place, my mission...any of it. I want to live as normally as I can."_

_"You will have to remember at some point."_ One of the three figures, blurry to my sight still, spoke.

_"Three months before the event takes place then, I want to remember."_ the three men nodded and opened what seemed to be some sort of pathway. I watched the nine year-old me turn back and wave, but to who, I didn't know. I watched as he jumped and seemed to fall into the sky high above Karakura Town. As he fell, something shot out and attacked him. I felt a burning sensaton in my back as I watched the attack, the poor childs wings being torn and broken. He struggled as he fell, hitting his head hard and sliding on the gravel path, making it underneath a bridge.

As the image faded away, words, voices filled my head. It was awful...painful. I clutched my head and screamed, trying desperatly to stop the pain. I felt something seem to tear through my back, aching pain filling my body. As I screamed, everything I had seen seemed to slip into my head and fall into place somewhere, and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, realizing I was in my room. <em>Damnit all...that sucked...<em> I thought and sat up. I turned around to see them...black feathered wings, damaged, and forgotten for the longest time. It was odd. I went to asleep, my past still gone and I wake up and just seeing my wings made me remember everything and I'm all calm about it. Awkward. I looked up to see Grimmjw leaning in the doorway, staring at me. "What is it?"

"Ya remember now? Took fucking long enough." He sighed. As he turned I saw his wings. If you look at those like us in the proper light, you can see our wings, but it appears as a shimmer, a mirage of sorts.

"Screw you, it hurt like hell." I grumbled, rubbing my forehead.

"I can only imagine." Grimmjow sighed. He sat down on the floor and looked at me. "so now what? gotta deadline?"

"Yeah...three months...three months until Ichigo's supposed to die." I murmered, my fingers clutching into my blanket, my wings fluttering slightly. "Three months until I take his place."

"You sound very upset about it all."

"I am! Fuck wouldn't you be? !"

"I'm just yer Watcher. Not much here for me ta do." A Watcher is in charge of watching us Guardians, making we sure we don't...stray. Too late for me, since I'm... "You're in love with the Berryhead, and that's an offense...but it'll have ta wait ya know."

"Yeah..." I sighed and looked out the window. _What do I do with only three months left to live?_

* * *

><p>There it was...a timer on my life. Wel...on both me and Ichigo. If I failed, he would die instead. so...I held his life in my hands, literally. I had three months to tell him my feelings, three months when I was to graduate in four...three months...it isn't long enough. What was I to do? I didn't know, and I'm still unsure my actions were wise. I had fallen in love with Ichigo...the soul I was meant to protect, not get too attached to.<p>

My next action was a costly one, yet I still don't regret it. In a sense, I screwed us both over. Stupid fucking me.

* * *

><p>Chapter three end<p>

Whew~! Overload~! XD I hope y'all liked this~! Well, amnesiac Mystery is next on my list so...review~! Also, the quote above...the reason it fits is because of Shiro's new predicament, trapped in his own reality.


	5. Chapter 4: A Temporary Escape

Response to reviews~!

Alrighty then, now back to my new angel fic~! I must say I like this~! Yeah, song quote is long here, yet it kinda fits no?

* * *

><p><em>So why do we keep up this charade? And how do we tell apart the time to leave from the time to wait? What does tomorrow want from me? What does it matter what I see? If it can't be my design, tell me where do we draw the line.- Where Do We Draw The Line by Poets of the Fall<em>

I figured time would go by slowly, you know? It, for awhile, was hard for me to take in. They were my memories, but they weren't at the same time. That child had been different, scared and mocked. Now I'm more mature, not as afraid, save for when my loved ones are in danger. It was...odd. Now that a time limit has been put on me, I figured time would go slowly until the last second.

In reality, time sped through the first month, me brooding, Ichigo worrying and Grimmjow smacking me upside the head for my stupidity. I never thought that I was really worrying everyone, especially since both me and Ichigo have a tendency to brood. Ha ha, weird huh?

But it wasn't as weird as what Grimmjow suggested to me...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Temporary Escape<p>

"Ask him to the prom dance." Grimmjow said as we sat in the living room, watching _Lost_ reruns. I nearly chocked on my Coca-Cola at the suggestion.

"Wh-what the hell Grimm? !" I snapped. "Are ya being serious? !"

"Deadly serious. Dude, you've been avoiding him like the plague this past month. Just 'cause yer life's about ta end-"

"For a second time..." I grumbled.

"-Whatever. It doesn't mean ya can just ignore him. I know you habor feelings for Ichigo...it kinda sucks seeing ya hurt like this, and I'm sure he feels the same way." Grimmjow sighed. "Just try it eh? You can go as friends. It don't have ta be a date."

"Ichigo may see it that way."

"Look man, you're the only person he really listens to, and I mean _really_ listens too. You can convince him easy!" Gruimmjow laughed. "You could convince him that I'm a woman whore that had a gender change for fun!"

"Oh, you mean you aren't?" I smirkled as he flicked me off and threw his empty pop can at me.

"Oi fuck off man! Don't turn my words against me!"

"You suggested it." I laughed. "But...I guess it won't hurt...I mean I'm gonna die before graduation after all...may as well enjoy the one senior joy eh?" Grimmjow sighed and shook his head, his teal hair swinging back and forth.

"You gotta stop dwelling on that too."

"It's my duty...but it feels more than that now." I said, allowing my wings to show, our parents weren't home. They were still borken, shattered looking almost. The feathers were looking healthier though, catching the light in an odd way that made the blackness seem to shine.

"You gonna give him one, ain't 'cha? That'll just make yer sentence worse ya know." Grimmjow sighed. I simply smirked and reached out to rip off one of my healthiest and longest feathers.

"Perhaps...but its for him, not me." I said as my wings faded. There are powers in our feathers, and when an angel gives a feather to another, it symbolizes someone that we care deeply about. The larger the feather, the more important that person is. I looked at it and stood up. "I'm going to call him up...tell ya how it goes Grimm."

"Yeah, you'll need a hell a lot of luck man." Grimmjow smiled.

* * *

><p>I had told him that we'd meet at the old playground across the street from the elementry school. He seemed pleased to hear my voice, which in turn made my heart flutter as if it grew its own wings. Cliche? Ask me if I gave a fuck. "What's been up with you lately?" Ichigo asked me as we sat in the playground. Ichigo was on top of the slide, me on the merry-go-round as usual. Grimmjow usually sits on the swings. The playground was our meeting place after school, our little area of solitiude since it was considered 'haunted'.<p>

"I've just been thinking...college." I sighed. Ichigo gave me a mirthful glance and I stuck my blue tongue out at hm. "Can't I think ahead? Jesus..."

"It's a bit early still,...yet I have been too. I may accepted in Okinawa!" Ichigo smiled his bright smile, making me turn to hide my blush. He honestly has no idea how fucking cute he is, honestly.

"Medical school?"

"Nah...I wanna compse music. I mean, medical school is a backup plan." Ichigo shrugged. I knew he loved music, and he's always wanted to write some songs that would last. He admired many forgein musicians; Elton John, Poets of the Fall, Linkin Park...too many to name. I liked those bands too, yet another thing we shared. "So...what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well...prom is coming up..." I said slowly. He just nodded. _Thick-headed idiot..._I sighed. "I want to know...if you wanna go with me...as friends." I added the last part hastily as I saw Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Wh...what?"

"I didn't stutter ya simpleton." I smirked. He looked at his hands and began to fiddle with them. "Shit fine. Forget I ask-"

"Ok." I stare at him in shock. "I mean, we're just friends, and everyone at school knows that and all...so why the hell not?" He nodded. "Be sure you're all dressed and ready! I expect you to be in a tux!"

"And I expect ya in a dress...with lace frills." He throws a rock at me and I smile. He really can brighten the area around him, or at the least give it an energetic charge. "Ok, a tux for you then." To Ichigo, it may just be a friendly outing, but to me, this was an unofficial date...and it'd have to do. I still didn't have the guts to tell him how I truly felt.

"So...you getting me?"

"Duh. Can ya drive yet?" He pouted and I laughed. "Alrighty then. I'll get ya around...seven. See ya at the carpet?"

"As you just said...'duh'." Ichigo grinned and he ruffled my hair. We hung out for awhile more before parting ways, my heart flying in my chest. Now all that was left was to get a tux...

* * *

><p>"Umm...no." I shook my head as a black tuxedo was shoved in my face. My mom was helping me, along with Grimmjow. "Mom, I'd look stupid in it!"<p>

"But it's contrary! Black and White!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, makes ya look like a newspaper." Grimmjow chuckled.

"In a second...someone's gonna be Black and_ Blue_..." I growled at him as he chuckled.

"Every guy wears black tuxedo's!" Mom said.

"Except for the guys that came as Dumb and Dumber last year*..." Grimmjow muttered. He was forced onto the prom commitee this and last year for his grades sake. Needless to say, his grade's didn't survive. "I hope we never do a flower theme again..."

"What's the theme this year?" I ask.

"Masquerade in Greece. A hella lot better." I tensed a bit at the irony of the 'location'. As me and Grimmjow know, Greece is the last place an angel would want to be. It's the ultimate sentence, complete eradication of the soul, no chance to be reborn. Never seeing your loved ones or friends again. Bad news. I lookjed around alone and found a nice, clean white tux.

_Heh...I'd be set with this..._ "Hey Mom! How 'bout this one?" I called out, looking at the sleeves. She walked over and examined it.

"It's nice, but kinda pricey Shiro..." She sighed. I gave her my usually succesful puppy look and she groans. "You're 18 and still giving me this look?"

"If it works, yeah."

"I'll help pay Ma. Just get it for 'im ok? This is important to him." Grimmjow stepped in.

"Grimm..."

"Anything for my baby brother." He grinned, putting me in a headlock and giving me a noogie. I punched him in the balls and was instantly relased.

"Thanks." I smirked as he growled at me. I tried the tux on and looked myself over. I must say, I looked sexy as hell. even I was well aware I was attracting, but because I know better, I don't flaunt it. What was it that amereican comedy director* said? 'When you've got it, flaunt it.' I've never done that, but this prom dance...yeah maybe I will.

* * *

><p><em>Dance night...<em>

I look at the car. It's mom's Mercede's Bienz(A/N sorry i dunno how ta spell it...) A nice cherry red color, with leather seats. Fairly new, 2009 I think. I was in my tuxedo, a black tie around my neck and a flower in the small pocket. I has another one I was supposed ta give to Ichigo, and I had another...surprise in my pocket. The feather I wanted to give him, now tied together by a leather string. "You set?" Grimmjow asked me. I looked at him and sighed.

"As set as I can be..." I replied.

"Hey, look at me man." I looked at his deep, crystal blue eyes. "Enjoy tonight ok? Forget what's bugging you and just enjoy being with him ok? He may never feel the same for you...but that could be a good thing right? He'd be safe once your gone...so enjoy it tonight." Although it wasn't exactly 'inspiring' in any way...it still helped my nerves calm down some.

"Yeah...thanks Grimmjow."

"I voted you two in class for 'Prom couple'" He grinned. I turned and punched him as he laughed.

"You...you ass!"

"Don't worry...no one else did I promise! I did it as a joke." He laughed, rubbing his cheek. I huffed and straightened my tux and climed into the car, speeding off as he waved. Ichigo's house was a fifteen minute drive. I parked in front and walked up to his door. I took a deep, long breath and knocked. The door was opened by Yuzu, one of Ichigo's sweet little sisters.

"Hiya Shiro! Ichigo! Shiro's here!" She called and ran off, her brown sugar hair bouncing as it was in pigtails for a change. I looked up as Ichigo came down the stairs and I felt frozen. He was in a solid black tux, yet he was wearing a white tie, where I was the exact opposite. His hair must've been recently washed, because it was slightly darker than normal. His brow eyes seemed to sparkle tonight, and I found myself unable to speak for a few minuets. It was one of my worse mushy moments ever. God I've fallen hard for him.

"Uhh...ya gonna quit stairing now?" He asked me, blushing a bit in embarrasement. I blinked and smiled.

"Uhh...yeah let's go." Before we got into the car however, I handed him the red carnation to put in his pocket and he just rolled his eyes. "Humor my Mom ok? she said to give it to ya." I shrugged. He smiled and slid it into his front pocket. I pulled out the feathr and handed it to him. "This though was something I made." He stared at it and took it gingerly.

"What kind of bird has a feather this big?"

"One that flies." I teased. He elbowed me. "Ok, an angel then."

"You have horrid pickup lines. You need to work harder than that..." He smiled and put it on. "But...thank you." I decided to be cheesy and opened the door for him and we drove off and out of town to what would be my only and last prom.

* * *

><p>I still don't regret giving him the feather. I didn't expect it to help prevent something I did later on, but in a sense I'm glad. For us, that's as strong as a proposal. It meant everything to me that he accepted it.<p>

Two months remained...time was running out...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 end<p>

I wanna apologize for late update and give some news. One is that I will do a Side B fic if ya will, entirely from Ichigo's POV. Another is that I plan on doing a Persona 3 Portable fanfiction, AkihikoXFemPC for those that have played the game. Reverting back to a normal pairing may be tough though...so that we'll have ta wait and see. So...review?

*At my Juinor Prom, we not only did Masquerade as our theme, but two guys came as 'dates' dressed in orange and white tuxedo's...I was told it was Dumb and Dumber...I dunno I've never seen the movie...

*If you also know who said 'When you got it, flaunt it', you are a god. XD It is a personal quote by a famous comedy director as well as a line a character says in one of his movies. If you can tell me the movie and character as well, I'd give you a million cookies.


	6. Chapter 5: A Night To Live For

Response to reviews~!

Some people deserve some cookies~! Mel Brooks is the director, and the movie is The Producers. I like the 2005 with Mattew Broderick, Nathane Lane and Will Ferral. It's based from the musical. Well...onwards?

* * *

><p><em>I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, because everything is never as it seems.- Firefly by Owl City<em>

I will never forget prom night. It was the most amazing night of my existence. If I didn't know better, I'd say I was in Heaven. Everything in the world that I had seen and experienced was nothing compared to this one, very important night. Dare I say...it was a night to die for.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:A Night to Live For<p>

"Holy hell this place is huge!" Ichigo gasped as we stepped into the rented mansion. The people who owned it were out for summer, and lent the school the rights to hold our prom here. The tables were filled with Greek food, or some that was Japanese or American with Greek sounding names. The drinks were, of course, all soda and juices mixed together and all beared names of Greek Gods and Goddesses. The names were nice...yet some outrageous. These were the ones I remember;

Zeus Lightining Bolt; a mix of Mountain Dew and Limeade...yuck.

Artemis Virginity: Cherry Coke and Cherry Pepsi...awkwardly ironic since both pop companies hate each other and the whole 'cherry' reference...I think ya get it.

Athena Brain Teaser: it was a mystery...unless you could guess it _before_ your brain cells were shot to hell.

There were so many kinds. Ichigo and I had walked the carpet together, even been announced as a couple. I was Ichigo's 'date', and lemme tell ya, he turned about as red as the Artemis Virginity looked. I laighed the entire walk, and it wasn't until we were off the carpet that he kicked my leg. Good times I tell ya.

"Hey, they have a photo booth set up." I pointed out. Couples were getting their pictures taken on a small bench with a temple like structure around them. I smirked at Ichigo who rapidly shook his head.

"Uh-uh. No way Shiro." He said.

"Aww, c'mon~!" I blinkled my eyes at him and he rolled his sweet chocolate ones. "My Ma will kill me if i don't get one?"

"Well too bad." He grumbled.

"Didn't ya hear me? It'll be a slow, painful death filled with Dora The Explorer and..dare I say...Barney." He laughed, a beauetiful sound to my ears.

"Fine, geeze. We'll go get a damned picture. Now quit with the damn pouty face." He laughed at me.

"Aww, but ya love my 'damn pouty face'." I pointed it out and his face turned a bright red and he...well he pouted. "And 'sides, ya do it too." His scowl deepend and he shoved my shoulder. "Alright...no more teasing ya. Shall we...attempt ta enjoy tonight?" I walked him over to the photo shoot and we bought a ten pack of pictures, one for all of us and two for our wallets. It was a nice picture I must say. They had me stand behind him, my hands on his shoulders. He was sitting on the bench, his hands gently in his lap. We were both smiling, and for those few moments, every single one of my troubles had faded away.

* * *

><p>As the night wore on, the atmosphere grew thick with a kind of...I guess tension. They started playing a small, catchy song. Ichigo was standing next to me, swaying with it with a dazed expression. "What, did that Athena Brain Teaser blow yer brain up?" I asked him. He just looked at me and stuck his tongue out.<p>

"I like this song...that's all." He muttered. The words echoed around and people started singing to it. Now, I must admit, I have a pretty damned good voice. That's why when the song started picking up, a bunch of students dragged me to a microphone. I looked to Ichigo for help, but he just laughed. No help from him.

"You suck!" I shouted at him and he just laughed harder. _Jerk..._ I pulled the microphone up to my lips and smirked.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

Everyone around me was cheering. But I wasn't focused on them. I was focused on someone with bright orange hair and warm brown eyes. He was staring at me, and for a brief moment, I swear I saw something weird flash in his eyes.

_Cause they'd fill the open air_

_Leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare_

I climbed up onto the Dj's table and looked around. Student's and staff alike were cheering me on for no real reason, just for a good show. They may hate my personality and looks, but not a single person could deny the fact that they liked my voice. Hell, before I remembered, I wanted to go be a singer. Tsk, such a dream now, huh. I almost missed the chorus line thinking about it.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

After the song ended I climbed down and Ichigo patted me on the back, a big grin on his face.

"I'm telling you, you simply _have_ to get a career in singing or teaching singing." He smiled. I smiled back, but my thoughts traveld down to the nearer, more imminent future. I closed my eyes and sighed. "something wrong Shiro?"

"Nah...this year just went by so quickly, tha's all." I replied. He nodded and streatched his back.

"All right everyone! It's that time of night to announce the Seinoir King and Queen!" Rukia spoke from the microphone. She was wearing a nice, small pink dress and her hair had a small bunny hairpin in it. "The King is...Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo froze next to me and nearly glared.

"Wow, so should I call ya 'King' from now on?" I asked him. He shoved my side and I laughed.

"And his...well I really shouldn't say Queen but...it's Ogichi Shirosaki!" Ok, now it was _my_ turn to freeze. Serious? Ichigo and I...were the Prom Couple?

_Grimmjow...you're so fucking dead when I get home..._ We were usherd up to the front stage and they put crowns on our heads...well, I got a tiara...a fucking tiara! Ichigo's face was red with embarrasment and anger. They shoved us togewther, forcing us to hug. They took all kinds of pictures and I turned to apologize to Ichigo, but that's when everything seemed to freeze. I was looking directly into his deep brown eyes and I could see the small, lighter flecks of gold and cinnamon in them. His hair caught the light in a nice way, making it seem like rays of the setting sun on a nice summer day. _He's beautiful..._I thought. I couldn't help it. I wanted to so desperatly tell him how I felt.

"Shiro...this is embarrasing..." He grumbled. I nodded, but I felt my arms were numb and couldn't move. I bet he felt the same, since he didn't attempt to push me away. We were close to each other and I leaned in ever so slightly.

_I want to kiss him..._ I thought. He looked at me and I swear his eyes were fluttering shut and he made a move to lean closer to. But when someone patted our shoulders it snapped us out of whatever daze we were in. I blinked a few times and he just turned away. I took the tiara off and walked towards him. "C'mon, let's leave.

"Y...yeah..."

* * *

><p>There was an awkward silence between us as we sat in the park. I decided that, instead of after prom, we'd just go sit somewhere, get away from the ridicule and embarrasment. "I'm gonna shoot Grimmjow..." I grumbled.<p>

"No, I'm sure it isn't _entirely_ his fault." Ichigo sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"He _did_ vote for us. I'm gonna kill him."

"No, I don't wanna pay your bail." Ichigo chuckled. "Hey, sorry about earlier. those stupid assholes thought they could pick on us like that."

"Ah, it's ok." I shrugged. "Old news is old news." We sat there for awhile longer before I spoke again. "Ichigo...after we graduate...we'll still be friends, right?" He gave me this funny look and I chuckled.

"Well duh. Where the hell did that come from Shiro?" He laughed.

"Ah, you're just leaving for Okinawa after we graduate, and I may be going to Tokyo. Just wanted ta see ya know? We'll be far apart and all..." He had no idea that, for all account purposes, we'd be farther apart than that. I would be 'dead', and he'd be alive still. I wanted to make sure he could handle that.

"We'll still be able to keep in touch you know. I'm not going to isolate you from my life just because I wanna learn to be a doctor." He said, walking over to where I was sitting. "You're my best friend Shirosaki...don't ever forget that."

"Tsk, getting all mushy King?" I asked and he scowled. "Yeah I know...thank you though." We sat there until around midnight, just chatting about things. As I drove us home, he fell asleep and slumped onto my shoulder. There was this odd sense of peace within me. I then decided that I would face my death head on, just so he could live...and fulfill his dream. He wanted to be a doctor, and I had no doubt he would be a good one. At a red light, I turned my head and softly kissed the top of his head. _I'll make sure ya live...no matter what..._

* * *

><p>I would never forget that long night. It had its moments, and almost none of them were wasted in my eyes. But my next decision...it may have been one of the worst. I was having trouble hiding my feleings now. And i knew for a fact that I wanted to let him know exactly how I felt...even if it cost me our friendship.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 end<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: Demons Past and Present

Response to reviews~!

Ok, shall we get on to this now fun fic~! XD We getting ta the good shtuff~! The climax, if ya will! Y'all ready~!

* * *

><p><em>And this day's ending, is the proof of time killing all the faith I know... -Shattered by Trading Yesterday<em>

The day everything turned worse...it was a week before my end. I had felt lonely up in Heaven, but after meeting Ichigo, I had never felt such a way since. But a chance encounter with demons, both past and supernatural...it changed everything. Fuck me, I can still picture it all. It aches to think about it...

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Demons Past and Present<p>

It was only one month to grauation, and everyone was excited. The entire damned school was literally buzzing with excitement. I wanted to celebrate too and all...but when your death is literally hanging above ya and it could be less than a day, a week, or even hours away, it kinda kills the move ya know. It made me slightly bummbed, but I did my best not ta let it show on my face. I was walking down the street with Ichigo when I heard a very familiar, unwanted voice. "Well well...lookie what I see here?" We both turned around and I pushed Ichigo behind me. Renji Abarai stood there, his eyes holding this nasty...'tint' to them. I recognized it immediatly.

Ya see, after what he did ta Ichigo, Renji was forced into a correctional center and moved out of town for a few years. He moved back only four months ago, but is home-schooled from what I hear. But his eyes..I know it too well. He's been possesed by a Deomon, and it doesn't look like I could extract it from his soul without killing him.

"What ya want ya piece of shit?" I asked. Ichigo stood silently behind me, tense but ready if a fight broke out. He was nervous around this guy, but I can't blame him. I mean he was...raped by this man.

"I'm the piece of shit? Tsk, yer the gay fag here." Ichigo flinched a bit. He was aware of that, but he hated me being treated as such.

"Shut the hell up Renji! He isn't a fag!" Ichigo shouted, standing next to me. "You're a pathetic piece of shit that clings to anyone's attention!"

"Ah, hey there Berry head!" Renji laughed. "Ya his little boyfriend now...or a good fuck? Been wondering what it'd be like inside ya now!" He narrowed his eyes and glared at me. "Or does this albino freak even _have_ the balls ta fuck ya?"

"We ain't dating, we're just friends, ya dolt." I spat. It hurt a bit everytime I said those words, because I wished desperatly that we could be more...I saw him as so much more.

"Oh? That isn't what I hear from the grapevine~!" He teased. He pointed at me, and for a brief moment, I could hear him and the Demon talking at one time. "i hear little things here and there ya know..."

"All of it is bullshit!" Ichigo spat. Lemme tell ya, he was hot when angry. His brown eyes turned molten and spit fire at you. "You're making shit up!"

"Ha, ya haven't even heard what it is I wanna say! So very rude, Ichigo!" Renji snorted. "Aren't you even nervous that the weirdo behind ya wants to be in yer pants?" My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as he says that.

""You're full of bull-"

"Where did you hear something like that?" I ask, my fists clenching tighter.

"Like I said, around." He cocks his hips and laughs. "Ya do huh? I can see it in yer face!" Ichigo turned to look at me, his own eyes wide and slightly fearful.

_No...please don't look at me like this..._ I thought as I locked eyes with him. "I care for him, but I have no desire to have sex with him." I admitted. It was true. I had never, even once, considered it _because_ of his slight phobia of sex. His eyes told me he didn't believe me. Was he aware of my feelings for him? "I would never do that, especially after what _you_ did." I growled out.

"..." Ichigo remained quiet, now looking at the ground. "...This isn't true..."

"Ya deny what he said ta ya? That's kinda cold." Renji chuckled. "I can't blame him, you are one nice-" Ichigo rushed up and punched him square in the face. He leaned over Renji as he fell and constantly flaied his fists at him, punching him so many times I'm surprised the asshole even had a face left. after a few seconds, I grabbed Ichigo's arm, trying to get him to stop before the Demon reared its ugly head and tried to harm him.

"Ichigo, st-"

"Don't fucking touch me!" He shouted, getting up and yanking his arm away. We stared at each other for a few minutes before he asked, ever so quietly. "...Do you have feelings...for me?" I stood there, trying desperatly to get away from his stern, nearly cold looking eyes.

"...Yes. I...I love you Ichigo..." I whispered. I had never said the words out loud like this before, and now under Ichigo's gaze, I felt like my tongue was better off made of lead.

"...No. You can't..." He shook his head and backed up a step.

"Ichigo..." I walked towards him as he started shaking.

"You...you know I...I hate men like that...so why..."

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm not like them." I tried to tell him. He shook his head. I just about placed my hands on his arm when he slapped me away. "Ichigo-"

"Get the fuck away! Leave me alone!" He shouted before running away. I wanted to chase after him, but I also knew he needed time to think. It was hard, but I let him be.

* * *

><p>"We have hunting tonight." I told Grimmjow. He was lounging on his bed, reading some stupid magazine, I dunno if it was with women or men. He was bi afterall.<p>

"You sure?"

"I found a Demon..it's possesed Renji abarai." I explained. He gave me a look. "What I didn't go looking for him...he found me and Ichigo."

"And?"

"And what? That's all and-"

"Fuck that Shirosaki." Grimmjow tossed the magazine away and stood up, staring at me. "What. Happened?" So I told him...every bit of it. He gave me a sympathetic look. "Shiro..."

"Don't. We have to kill this thing before it spreads...or harms Ichigo." I said quietly. I allowed my wings to show and spread, my sword forming in my hand. It was a long, white katana blade, a small chain at the hilt. My wings were still broken, but no longer losing feathers. I felt Grimmjow shitf next to me. He was in full uniform, a small white vest barely covering his torso and long white pants. His wings were a sky blue. "Ready?"

"You sure you ain't too rusty?"

"Nah, let's kill us a Demon."

* * *

><p>Renji, or more like the Demon inside him, was waiting for us where Ichigo had left him a bloody mess. "Man, Ichi sure did a number on 'im." Grimmjow whistled.<p>

"I knew you both would turn up here." The Demon spoke, its voice dark and almost watery. "I hadn't expected to run into to you, Guardian."

"Tell me, where ya in posession this afternoon, or not?"

"I was nice and close. That sweet little human made it easy to finish this soul when he knocked him unconsious." It explained. It walked forward, the body begining to shape and form into a large, apelike creature with a long bladed tail. "Hmm...nice to taste a rotting soul, but a Guardian and Watcher may be better."

"Don't underestimate your opponents until you've fought them, ya piece of shit." Grimmjow grumbled.

"This thing's a lesser Demon...level two at best." I pointed out. "No need to be entirely riled up over it."

"I'm a level _three_, ya fuck." It hissed at me.

"Ooo~! Such vocabulary!" Grimmjow chuckled. Riling up Demons seemed to be part of his repitoir. The Demon roared and flung its tail at us. We both leapt into the air, except I glided down while Grimmjow remained airborn. My wings stung as they streatched broken bones and I hissed. "Ya alright Shiro?"

"Y-yeah..." I grunted out as I staggered to my feet. The Demon knew I was the more vunerable one, but I was _far_ from the weaker one. It swung it's extended tail at me and I leapt up on top of it, rushing along it's tail, dragging my blade along as I go. "Grimmjow now!" I shouted as it swatted at me with its claws. When I had it distaracted, Grimmjow rushed up and stuck his sword into its skull. I jumped down as it faded away, leaving only Renji's dead body behind.

"So level two." Grimmjow groaned.

"Definatly level two." I chuckled a bit. The brief battle helped take my mind away from Ichigo, but only just for a few moments. One look at Renji's body made it all flood bavck and I sighed. "We need to do something with the body here."

"Should we eat it?"

"Sure, you know I like my dead human flesh well done." I said in a very serious tone. I was joking of course, as morbid as it seems.

"Dude...that sounded so serious, I thought you weren't kidding for a second."

"...And you wonder why people say you never get anything..." I rolled my eyes. I gave it some thought and sighed. "We gotta toss him."

"Make it seem like suicide?"

"There's no marks on his body, save the thrashing Ichigo gave him. It'd be best." I suggested. Grimmjow nodded and took Renji's body up, tossing it off the roof of a five story building. He hit the pavement with a nasty 'splat' sound, like something out of a bad cartoon. We quickly left as people walked outside to check the noise.

"You gonna get yer arm looked at by Isshin?" He asked me quietly as we walked home. I shook my head, holding my arm carefully. "Ogichi..."

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch ok? It'll be better tomorrow." I insisted. Grimmjow could be a stubborn asshole, but hey, so can I. And so can Ichigo. "I want Ichigo to have space...give him time to cool down and think."

"I can understand the logic there, but he isn't going to say anything to you until _you_ approach him." He said. I knew that. It was an obvious fact.

"I know...but right now, I'm tired and I'm not pushing him. Let's...let's just call it a night ok?" He sighed and nodded. The rest of the walk home was quiet as our wings faded, the only remaning signs of our brief battle being my injured arm and some small blood spatter on Grimmjow's shirt. Later on, he would say I spilled ketchup on his shirt from a hotdog. _Nice bullshit Grimmjow...nice._ I plopped down on my bed and stare out the window. _Ichigo...please forgive me..._ was the last thought that floated into my mind as I fell quickly asleep.

* * *

><p>If Hell had come to take my soul then that night, a part of me feels I would have let it. I felt horrid about myself after what had happened between me and Ichigo. My secret was out to him, and the one thing I loved more than my own life now hated me, feared me. One can only wonder, how can a situation like that be fixed? I can give you an answer.<p>

Death is a great mind changer...

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 end<p>

Woot~! I think y'all know what's gonna happen next. And trust me..I may make peoples cry~! Oh it'll be fun! XD So...reviews pwease?


	8. Chapter 7: Deadline

Response to reviews~!

Sorry this is so late...monitor wasn't cooperating. I tried on my phone...it sucked. XP Ok, now instead of line's seperating each piece, there will be song quotes, since this chappie is...well the climax if you will. XD They all fit this chappie perfectly, so I hope y'all don't think it takes from the mood...that would suck. So...shall we go?

* * *

><p><em>All this time, spent in vain. Wasted years, wasted gain...-Shattered by Trading Yesterday<em>

The time was so close...I could literally feel it. It was like a charge in the air around me. What made it worse was the fact that I hadn't seen Ichigo at all since...since that day. And as the world turn and hours and days passed, we grew closer to that day...

And then it happened. I died.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Deadline<p>

Grimmjow was staring at me as we sat at the little playground. "Have ya seen 'im?" He asked me quietly. I just shook my head. Not seeing Ichigo for almost three days, ansd when it was close to time...it was driving me nuts. I hadn't slept in days, thinking about him. "Man, you look like you're dead."

"That's a very, very, _very_ poor attempt at humor Grimm." I grumbled. I ran a hand through my stringy white hair and sighed. "I've been to the clinic, but they won't let me see him. I...I'm at my wit's end..."

"Ya haven't seen the event yet, have ya?" When the moment you die is just a few minutes away, they say you see the time flash in front of you like a faded vision, but it's what would happen if you fail. I shook my head.

"I don't want too..."

"Then go find him tomorrow. I'm sure you need to talk before...well before the end."

"Quit saying that man. It's making me even more depressed..." He patted my back and I glanced at him. He had worry in those blue eyes of his/

"I may be your Watcher, but first and foremost, I'm your brother Shirosaki. That isn't changing now or ever. I'm worried about you, ok?" For him to say something like that was damning for him as much as my love for Ichigo was for me. He was supposed to...report me. But he wasn't going to...

"Grimmjow...thank you..." I sniffled. Yes, I was on the brink of tears there. Ask me if I care, I'll tell ya where ta go. He pulled me into a small hug. It was a literal bro hug, that's it. He ruffled my hair, which I hated and I pushed him off. He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow, go find him, alright?" He said, rubbing my shoulders. I slowly stood up and headed for home, with my brother trailing behind me.

_I refuse to let this...us...end this way._ I thought to myself. _Even if it means being a friend forever...I'll be content with that alone, so long as he's alive..._

_No time for goodbye, he said...as he faded away...-Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace_

The next day the sun was shining around us, but clouds were looming overhead. _Looks like rain..._I thought. I had taken a shower anbd gotten some sleep, but this feeling, as ominous as the clouds above me, kept nagging at me, driving me to look harder. You'd think I'd call him, or see if his dad could trick him into meeting up with me somewhere, but I'd tried all of that. I would simply have to find him, plain and simple. And in Karakura Town, more aptly known as Karakura _City_ for god's sakes, it's hard. I didn't want to drive, possibly miss him. I had to find him.

As I walked around, memories flashed through my mind. It was like a sense of finality was coming over me, telling me it was all about to end. My second chance was almost over. There were people all around me on the crowded streets, enjoying their lives while I was searching for the one person who gave me life, and nothing was going to stop me.

And then...then I saw him. He was walking towards me, wearing as hoodie and faded blue jeans. He looked up and froze. For a few moments, time went by slowly, our eyes had met and a million emotions flashed through his expressive brown eyes. Fear...shock...uncertainty...none of that should have ever been in his eyes...especially me being the one who put it there. "Ichigo..."

"You...stay away from me..." He whispered, backing up slowly. He was shaking, he was still afraid of me.

"Ichigo, wait a second...I just-"

"Stay away!" He pushed the crowd away and started running from me. I almost took a step forward when I suddenly froze. The surrounding area around me changed. It was a tiny cafe area, and people were splitting apart. they lookjed like shades, faded spirits flitting around. There was no sound from their screaming mouths. And there Ichigo stood. All the other's were colorless, but he was in full color. His hood had blown off, revealing his own stringy hair and then I saw it; a van barreling towards him, out of control. If fate wanted to rub in more, his vision turned to face me, and then right when it collided with him, it was gone.

_Without you I am dying, with you I am tearing your heart...-What Can I Say by Dead By April_

I chased after him. I ran so fast that if I didn't know better, I'd say I used my angelic speed to get to him. I grabbed his arm and forced him around and hugged him. What surprised me more was that he hugged back. "Ichigo..."

"Look I-" We had started speaking at the same time. I cleared my throat and he did as well and sighed. "Shiro...look, I'm sorry for what happened ok? I've been...I've been thinking about it." He took a deep breath. "I...I don't feel the same Shiro...towards you but...I don't want to ruin our friendship..." It was like a kinfe through the heart. It hurt, hearing him say that to me. I'm sure it showed on my face because I literally flinched.

"Ichigo...it's ok..." I whisper. I swear I could hear my heartbreak in my voice. It burned me. Rain started to fall around us, like a downpour as the sun dissapered. "I...I don't mind it..." He looked at me, and for any moment for me to cower out, I couldn't look back at him. "As long...as long as we're still friends...I don't mind it...I just...I just want to be with you."

"Shiro...please don't talk like this." He murmered. "It...it sounds bad."

"Sounds bad?"

"Like I'm the most evil person on the planet..." He bowed his head. I lifted his chin up and looked at him. His eyes were shining with tears, dark rings under his eyes.

"Ichigo...Ichigo I lo-" I froze when lights fell on us. I looked up and...everything went by so slowly. I pushed him out of the way. He fell over and shouted something...I think my name. I turned and saw the van skidding on the road and onto the sidewalk, barreling towards me. I then turned to face him, and saw the utter shock on his face. then...then it collided with my body. It was a hot feeling, then sheer pain as my body was smashed and sent flying across the sidewalk and into the street. I think parts of my body were sunken into each other.

The pain was immense. I could feel nothing but this burning, searing pain. I was staring up at the sky, I remember, the rain pelting into my eyes...one was swollen shut and bleeding badly. every breath felt as if tiny knives were being shoved into my heart and lungs. I heard screaming and I saw something hover over me. Bright...bright orange. "I...Ichigo...I-gck!" I coughed up so much blood just trying to say his name, which sounded gutteral and weak. He was lifting me in his arms, his hoodie hood blown off and blood soaking his hands as he brushed hair from my face.

"Sh...ple..." words were fading in and out as my blood pounded in my ears. I was trying so hard to focus on Ichigo and his voice and not the pain that was slowly consuming my rational thoughts. "Some...9...help!" I remember shivering and coughing up more blood, his orange hair now dripping wet and soaked crimson. "Shiro..." Sirens sounded not to far behind and I slowly reached for his hand, trying to lift it...to grab his. He grabbed my hand and it felt...so nice and warm.

I was lifted onto the ambulance, a mask placed over my face. I was aware of Ichigo being there the entire time, like my own personal angel. Like our roles were now reversed. Bright lights flooded my vision as we entered the ambulance and I shook. I have no idea how long he sat and stared at me. I was begining to feel tired, and I wanted nothing more than to sleep, to rid myself of the pain.

there was this nagging voice in my mind telling me to remain awake and consious, because if I fell asleep...I'd never wake up. Ichigo gripped my hand impossibly tight, but it was nothing compared to the pain I felt now. "Shiro...it's going to be ok..." I heard him whisper, and he placed his forehead against my hand.

"I...Ichigo..." It was so hard to speak, a monumental task. I gripped back weakly and attempted a smile. "I...I know..." I coughed the past part out. Then the tug of sleep gripped me harder, and I sighed. He was right, it was going to be ok. I had done my duty...I protected the one I loved from his death. The last thing I remember vaguely acknowledging was that Ichigo was wearing the feathered necklace I had given him. I felt something wet, non sticky travel down my face and I closed my eyes._ Everything...will be...alright..._

And then the world faded away...

_Would you mind if I hurt you? Understand that I need to. Wish that I had other choices...What Have You Done by Within Temptation_

Death was a silent place, I know. And I'd never forget the looks on Ichigo's face that terrible day. It only strengthened my resolve for the events to come...

* * *

><p>Chaptetr 7 end<p>

Whew! XD that was all one sitting and good shtuff~! XD so...reviews? O.o


	9. Chapter 8: Ever Watching

Response to reviews~!

I have some awesome news~! Me and divineImmortality are turning this fic into a doujinshi~! I am soooo psyched about this~! :3 I dunno when we'll start it, but it will become a reality~! Thanks sooooo mcuh DivineImmortality! Ok...now I continue~!

* * *

><p><em>How could love be so thoughtless, so cruel? When all...all that I did was for you?- Autumn's Monologue by From Autumn to Ashes.<em>

My job was done, or so others would think. But my wings were still injured, and therefore unfit to make the journey to my own death I'm sure. I had no doubt at the time that I would be executed for my love. I knew that. Yet, I couldn't help my actions, my wish to still watch Ichigo even after he could no longer see me. The thought of that was painful, but the thought of leaving him entirely...

It, for me, was an impossible mission.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Ever Watching<p>

When I woke up, it felt like I had slept for an eternity. Myvision was blurry, and I groaned as I sat up from whatever I was laying on and walked away from it. Once my vision cleared, I found myself in a church, now in my true Guardian form. My clothes had changed, now a white kimono with a long cape behind me, ripped at the ends. My coat was open in the front, similar to Grimmjow's uniform, with black trimming underneath. I turned around and believe me, it was the oddest thing ever.

My human body was behind me, wearing my prom tux and arms folded on top of my chest. To be honest, I could see how one arm had been completly bent the wrong way, along with my right leg. I was laying in a coffin, flowers all around me. "Talk about a fixer upper..." I grumbled. My wings shivered a bit behind me. They weren't as sore, yet far from healed still.

"You're awake finally." I turned around to see Grimmjow, wearing a dark black tuxedo. "Took ya long enough."

"How long was I asleep?" I asked him, streatching my shoulders, trying to loosen the tension in the room by simply moving.

"Three days. Ichigo said you died in the ambulance, no more than three minutes from the hospital." Grimmjow explained. Hearing Ichigo's name made me stop and sigh.

"How...how is everyone?"

"Mom and Dad came in earlier, Mom crying up a storm. She was devastated. Isshin came in, thanking you for protecting Ichigo, same with his little sisters. I...my speech was embarrasing. I asin't bringing it up."

"And...and Ichigo?" I whispered, looking at the floor.

"He didn't show...his Dad said he was still at home. Shiro, he hasn't come out of his room since the accident." I bowed my head at his quiet words. "He's...he was devestated Shiro."

"I'm going to go see him." I told him. As I started to walk away, Grimmjow grabbed my arm. "Grimmjow-"

"You do this, and you put yourself further up Shit Creek Shirosaki. You're already in enough trouble. You know you aren't allowed to see him anymore."

"And what do ya expect me ta do? !" I snapped. "It's my fault this even happened! If I hadn't frightened Ichigo away, I-" Grimmjow smacked me across the cheek, my head snapping to one side.

"It would have happened regardless, it was Fate. You know it's useless to think things like this!" He shouted at me. Thank god the church was empty, or he would be picked on for talking and smacking air. "It would have happened regardless. We can't defy Fate Shirosaki..."

"Angels do it all the time. Isn't it Fate that Ichigo was supposed to die rather than me?" I retorted. He didn't answer and I rubbed my cheek. "I don't care anymore, what happens to me. for all I care they can come 'ere and kill me. But...I want to see him." Grimmjow sighed and started to walk away. "Grimmjow?"

"Ya know, you became my little brother, but I forget that you refuse to listen to me." He chuckled lightly. "Go on then, go see him." I nod and ran past him, only just catching his last words. "Be careful...he can see spirits..."

* * *

><p>There are certain humans born in the world with what we call Sight. It allows them to see spirits, and if you're strong enough, you can even see Angels and the Demons we fight. For Grimmjow to say that Ichigo can see spirits, it meant he had Sight. I wasn't too disturbed about that, but the fact he didn't tell <em>me<em>, one of the people he admitted to being closest to him, it hurt my heart. I thought he trusted me...so why not with this secret?

I used my wings to fly up slowly to his window and I saw Ichigo. He was a tight little ball in the center of his bed, a thin blanket covering his bare chested form. He was twitching in his sleep. I could hear him whimpering in his sleep. "Mm...Shiro...I..." I opened the window a bit wider and climbed inside. I sat on the edge of his bed and gently brushed his hair from his sweating forehead. He whimpered and curled up tighter. He had rings under his eyes, his hair dirty and dull.

"This is all my fault..." I whisper, looking at my hands. "If I had told you I wasn't truly going to die. That I...I'd still be watching you." I grabbed his hand lightly, and for a second, he attempted to grip back in his sleep. There's like a veil between spiritual beings and living ones, so he couldn't fully touch me unless he was entirely aware of my presence. "I'm so sorry for all of this, Ichigo..."

"Shiro...sorry..." His little, sleep confession startled me a bit. What was _he_ sorry for? I felt him stir and I climbed out of the window before he fully woke up. Grimmjow was waiting outside in his Watcher form.

"Asleep?"

"Yeah, for now. He looks like he hasn't slept in ages..." I whispered. Grimmjow nodded and rubbed his arms slightly.

"I've been keeping my eyes on him. I asked him if he was going to your funeral...he didn't respond, just started crying again." He sighed. "Shiro, he's a fucking mess right now."

"...I saw." I whispered. "I...I need some time alone." He nodded and grabbed my shoulder.

"It'll be fine Shirosaki...he'll get better." He said to me. I nodded and ran off, faster than a human eye could follow.

* * *

><p>The hill just outside of town was one of my faveorite places to be when...when I was still a human. It gave me a sense of calm, like being up high had a sense of nostalgia over me. I sat there now, under the shade of a small tree and sighed. "What can I do?" I whispered to myself. I couldn't leave the planet without my wings fully healed. They require a certain energy, like a positive charge. all these negative energies around me weren't helping me regenerate fast enough. I could fly, but not too high and not too long. I could fly above the town, and that was all.<p>

I punched the ground and hissed a bit. "What should I do? All I care about right now is Ichigo...and him getting better...getting past this." I knew my 'death' was going to be hard on him; he had already lost his mother. A small part of me wanted to go to my own funeral, as odd as that sounded. I wanted to see everyone again with my own eyes. But the other side of me knew that it could be a bad idea. If Ichigo saw me because of his Sight, it would undo everything I've worked hard to prevent; his death. If humans become aware of us, they are executed on sight. The only 'heartless' thing we as Angels can do.

So going to my funeral wasn't wise. So I sat at the hill until the sun rose, quickly being covered by thick rain clouds. I felt the rain begin to pour on top of me and I shivered. I hated the rain so much. It reminded me of when I first woke up, under that bridge what seems like a lifetime ago. But then again, maybe it was the rain that brought Ichigo to me. If that's the case, then maybe...the rain was ok. I sat there, allowing it to wash my tears away. I flew to the cemetary and saw Ichigo walking away, alone. "I will continue to watch you Ichigo...until they drag me back to Soul Society amnd rip my wings from my body..." I swore to myself, on my very soul.

* * *

><p>About a week later had Ichigo walking around again, but he was like a ghost, reacting but not truly paying attention. He seemed to blend into the background, something we both hated doing. It was like something sucked the life straight out of him, as if, in a sense, he <em>did<em> die that day. It made my stomach twist and turn in nasty knots. Grimmjow said he was acting fairly normal at home though. I guess that was a start.

But Fate has a funny way of throwing a monkey wrench into everything you work hard for. A total clusterfuck. I entered his window again, he had left it open a lot lately and stood at the edge of his bed, watching him sleep. The wind was howling loudly that night, making Ichigo shiver. I went to shut it the same time his eyes opened wearily. for a few seconds, we were both frozen, staring into each other's eyes. then...he spoke.

"Shirosaki..."

"...Hi Ichigo...long time no see?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 end<p>

I like the way this chappie ended. XD this fic itself doesn't have much further to go, but remember, a version from Ichigo's POV will be made~! So reviews? o.o I think I'll just keep doing this until it's over.


	10. Chapter 9: Unrequited Love

Response to reviews~!

I'm gonna do this all the way nows, so that me and DivineImmortality can get the doujinshi rolling~! :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Unrequited Love<p>

_You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart...always.- You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins_

"Shirosaki..."

"...Hi Ichigo...long time no see?" There was an awkward silence between the two of us. We simply stared at each other. He was the one who broke the silence.

"Yo...you're an Angel..." He whispered. I just nodded. "I've...I've never seen an angel before..."

"Yer Sight might not've been strong enough until now." I said. I couldn't help but sound slightly bitter, but I too held a secret from him. He then glared at me, his eyes spitting with more fire than I've ever seen.

"Fuck you! You could've given me some sort of sign that you were ok! Anything! Why the fuck didn't you tell me? !"

"And why the hell didn't ya tell me ya had the Sight? ! Tha' ya could see ghosts? !" I snapped back. "Why didn't ya trust me Ichigo? ! I thought we were friends!" His entire body slumped and he pulled his knees to his chest.

"I...I'm sorry..." He mumbled. "I...I didn't know you would've been so upset."

"Of course I would be! But...I can't blame ya. I didn't even know I was an Angel until three months ago..." I admitted. "I had my memory erased so I could live normally. Yet 'cause of that, I also forgot an important rule." He looked up at me, his eyes slightly tearful.

"Wh...what?"

"I've fallen in love with the one I'm meant ta protect...a sin, in a sense to the other Angels. When I return, I will be executed." Ichigo's eyes widened and he stared.

"Ex...executed?"

"Yah. After all, my time was limited. And as it was my job to prevent yer death, to protect an innocent, pure soul from Fate." I explained. "We are forbbiden this kind of connection, because we can never return after this, until our souls are gone and are reborn. And then they are cleansed, erased of memories." I looked away. "Even now, I barely remember my previous life, before becoming an Angel. I died too young." He gave me a pitying look. "I don't wante yer pity!"

"Shiro, I-"

"No, it's past. Nothin' changes the past, one thing I've learned since I regained my memories." I told him, shruging. He gave me a look of disbilief.

"You don't really believe that do you?" He asked, and for a second, I didn't know how to respond. Did I really? He had a point there.

"It doesn't matter whether I believe it or not. It's true." I said slowly, even then sounding uncertain. "Like I can't change the fact I love you, and you don't see me in that manner." He looked away from me, hands clutching the sheets. "When we do love, it's unrequited, eternal. For us, it is the most powerful emotion in the human soul and heart. It can destroy lands, or prevent wars."

"That's a bit overdramatic."

"But it's true." I pointed out. "If there's an emotion strong enough, be it anger, hatred, envy or love, it can make ya do anything." He blinked.

"...Anything..."

"Look, I dunno how safe ya are with me being here. Either I return or they'll hunt me down, and if they know ya can see me..." I shook my head to clear it of any kind of vision of Ichigo getting killed. I _refused_ to let that happen so long as I breathed. "I have ta get going...goodbye Ichigo." As I turned to leave, a hand gripped my wrist tightly.

* * *

><p>"Don't go..." Ichigo whispered it almost silently, as if he felt that saying it would make me vanish. I let my body relax and I looked at his arm...only to feel shocked and disguated. He had white, red-stained bandages on his wrists, almost up to the crook of his arm.<p>

"Ichigo?" He pulled them away, looking off to the side, ashamed. "What...what the fuck was that? !" I snapped. "Ya can't be serious Ichigo! What in Heaven' name would make ya do such a thing? !"

"I...I deserved i-" I grabbed his shoulders and glared at him.

"No, ya didn't! My death wasn't yer fault!"

"That's not entirely it!" He shouted. "I wanted to understand your pain!" That got me for a second.

"P...pain?"

"Yes. I saw it all, right before you were killed. What I said...it hurt you." He muttered. "I didn't wanna say it! I...I felt scared! I couldn't voice my true feelings, and I hurt you! I fucking love you and I-" I pressed a finger to his lips and his eyes widened.

"...Say it again..."

"Wh-what?"

"Ya heard me." I sat in front of him. "Say those words again." His eyes seemed to light with a determination I hadn't seen before and he looked directly into my eyes.

"I love you." He said.

"Again..." I leaned in closer.

"I love you."

"Again..." Closer still.

"I love you..."

"Again..." Our lips were just a hair's length away.

"I love you..." His breath mingled with mine, our eyes never tearing away from each other. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. It was like a test of sorts, to see what would happen. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I gripped his hair, slanting to the side to deepen our kiss. I felt every inch of him, his lips, his tongue, his mouth, everything. Our tomngues touched and fought, dancing sinfully against one another until he backed away, my tongue traling inside his mouth. I memorized every dip and curve, making sure never to forget it. After awhile, we broke off, a thin strand of saliva connectiong our kiss bruised lips. I licked his lips and licked the saliva away, smiling at him.

"Ichigo...I've waited so long to hear this..." I whispered. I placed my head against his chest, feleing his rapidly beating heart, still strong and defiant, underneath his lithe, tanned body. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt his face in my hair.

"Shiro...I'm so sorry..." He whispered. I pulled away and shook my head. I took a hand and placed it on his cheek.

"No...it's ok now." I felt that it was. "Everything's ok now..." I felt like everything was truly alright, that everything was perfect, despite the fact it wasn't. I held him close to me, and I felt my uniform get soaked with his tears as he cried. When he moved, he scooted towards the wall and looked at me. I realized then how tired I felt, many sleepness nights watching Ichigo taking its toll on me. I hid my wings to make some room and slid under the covers with him. He turned to face me, his eyes reflecting what I was feeling; that same, unrequited love that knew no boundary. Even death didn't stop it.

If only it stayed this way...

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 end<p>

Sorry it's so short...-_- But good stuff's gonna happen! XD Oh, and I may start a new fic...GrimmIchi! it's been bugging me so...may as well!


	11. Chapter 10: Nights of Peace

Response to reviews~!

Well...gotta come back ta this. XD So...shall we get on with the yummy yummy in the tummy? XD

* * *

><p><em>Tonight I'm gonna dance for my life. I'm gonna use my body like it's the last time...- Hypnotic Dancefloor by Boa<em>

The night was our time. Where we could be together in secrecy. It was almost like one of those cheesy romances women read that makes ya wanna puke yer guts out. But we were, in a sense, living like that. Or, he was. I was constantly living in fear of getting caught, especially with him.

Getting caught with him...meant his death.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Nights of Peace<p>

Our nights fell along the same lines; I flew in, waited for him to come to bed. We kissed, curled up with each other, only our chests and arms holding and touching. It was a simple beauty, yet I was constantly afraid of us being discovered by the Angels, and them tearing him from my arms and killing him in front of me. It was a nice feeling though. His chest against mine, our hearts almost beating in a perfect harmony, his breath against my neck. He slept whilst I watched.

Sometimes he asked me things. I couldn't help but answer. "I heard about Renji..." He said one night. I buried my face against his lithe chest and sighed.

"Yah?"

"They said he jumped from a building...is it true? Or did you kill him?" I took a breath and sighed.

"In a sense I did. That day, he was himself, but a Demon was festering inside his soul. When you knocked him out, it took over completly. Grimmjow and I took care of the Demon, but the true injuries on his body can not be seen by normal people, not even the blood stains. So I...threw him from the roof."

"To make it look as if hew commited suicide..." Ichigo whispered. I nodded and he ran a warm hand through my long, snowy hair. "Did he feel it?"

"He was already dead because of the Demon..." Ichigo squeezed me a bit and sighed.

"I...I guess that's ok." He murmered. We lay in silence awhile longer before he asked another question. "So...how well can you fly?"

"...Wanna see?" I grinned. I grabbed him and summoned my wings and flew out the window in just the same amount of time it took him to squeak. We were out the window and up in the air, his arms almost choking me as we flew.

"You asshole! Don't do that!"

"Wha', I can't sweep ya off yer feet like the damsel ya are?" He glared at me hotly and I just laughed. He clung onto me, making me falter a bit as we flew. "Will ya quit trying ta choke me 'ere? !" I grumbled.

"Serves you right...calling me a damsel..." He muttered and I just smiled. He looked up at me and lifted himself up, kissing me. I almost ran us into a tree because of it, and we tumbled slightly through the air. Ichigo slipped from my arms and his own had lossened and he went tumbling through the air.

"Hang on Ichigo!" I flew as fast as my wings allowed me to, and caught him by his arm. I lifted him back up, and we were both panting heavily. We looked at each other...then started laughing.

"H-holy shit that was terrifying!" Ichigo laughed.

"Ya should've seen yer face!"

"_You_ should've seen _yours_!"

"Nah, ya were scared shitless!"

"Look who was talking!" He laughed. His laugh...I hadn't heard it in awhile, and it felt so nice. I kissed him again, long and deep. He melted into me, and I pressed harder, and if we tried to push into each other any more, we would've melded together I think. Not like I didn't consider the fact we were already one. People used to think we were twins, they way we always acted together, always together period. I mean, duh we looked alike ironically, but still. We broke the kiss as I set us on his roof.

"Well? Did you like it?"

"Next time, let's avoid trees." He smirked.

"Good idea, so long as ya don' choke me ta death." He frowned at that and looked away. "What?"

"...You have to leave soon, don't you?" He whispered. "And when you do...they'll-" I grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Don't think abou' tha' right now Ichigo..." I said. I brushed my hand through his orange hair, something he'd let go, so it's slightly longer now. "I ain't leaving yet." In truth...I didn't want to. It was selfish of me, simply because I was putting his life in real danger, something I normally was against. He seemed to notice my distress and placed a hand on my cheek.

"I don't care if I'm in danger...as long as my family isn't I'm ok." He said and smiled at me. "I wasted too long in telling you how I felt...and I thought I'd never get the chance to." He wrapped his arms around himself, the bandages gone but the scars were there, thin, pearly marks on his perfectly tan arms. "It ate at me every day, thinking that I'd never get the chance...to tell you I loved you. To apologize for hurting you..." I walked up and hugged him, my wings glowing slightly.

* * *

><p>A thing about Angels, we require a certain kind of energy. Mostly positive energy, but it's also known as spirit energy. The spirits of all living things, even Angels give it off, and the more powerful the emotion, the stronger the energy. Naturally, positive emotions, like happiness, love, caring...those are powerful ones. Negative emotions can also be powerful, like hate, anger, rage, envy...but they hinder us, and our healing capabilities.<p>

Since I was also unaware of my wings, I was unable to heal them until now. But now...since Ichigo was in my arms, I could feel his love radiating from his soul, and mine mingling with it. I hissed as my wings shot out, spreading to their full length, five feet. They were no longer broken, and the feathers were shining and new. Ichigo stared at them, awe in his eyes. "Is this...what they really look like?" He asked, fingering the necklace I had given him.

"Yes...this is wha' they really look like." I smiled. "The feather I gave ya...is very important. It's like a direct tie to my soul. the bigger the feather, the stronger that tie is." I explained. A breeze blew and he clutched it in his fingers.

"What kind of ties?"

"I dunno." He smacked his hand against his forehead. "They don't tell us because, in a sense its forbbiden. We're only supposed ta do this for other Angels...not humans."

"So...you just gave it to me without thinking?" I nodded. "Ugh...typical Shirosaki.."

"Oi, I thought it was heartfelt and important!" I huffed, crossing my arms and looking away. He chuckled and kissed my cheek. I couldn't prevent the blush that lit my cheeks up and he laughed.

"I wouldn't let it go...I never took it off." He said. "I felt closer to you..." He looked at me with his beautiful, expressive brown eyes and smiled. "Maybe that's one power it has."

"Or yer vivid imagination." He pouted and I just snickered. The sun broke over the clouds and I looked at it. "I dunno why...but it feels like my last sunrise..."

"Shiro..." I looked at him, his sunset hair glowing in the rays of the real thing, and his eyes watered.

"Ichigo...I'll come back...I promise." I walked next to him and we kissed once more, his hands gripping my hair and tugging and I holding him close. I wrapped my wings around us before breaking the kiss and flying away. He merely watched me go, a sad smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was waiting for me in my spot, the hill over looking town. "You're playing a dangerous game here Shiro."<p>

"Blow it out your ass." I smirked.

"What, get laid? Oh I forgot, merely kissing him is enough to give you a boner." I punched him in the face, and he just laughed his ass off.

_Prick..._ "So what? I'll be gone soon anyways..." He was in his human form. Watchers are different. they can only leave at a convinient time. "How's Mom and Dad?"

"Holding up. They miss you. You're room hasn't been touched since you left, and they have a small altar in the living room for you." I sighed at the thought.

"I miss them..." I whispered.

"It can't be helped. I'll miss them too, and you, and Ichigo once you're..." He coughed and sighed. "I can sense them. They'll be here soon you know. They know you've recovered."

"Yeah..."

"I felt it. You honestly have no clue how powerful you are." He scratched at his sky blue hair. "Man...you could be_ that_ Angel..." I shuddered.

"No way. I'm a nobody remember? The Angel without a name..." I sighed. "I...I just want to be with him...one more night...it's all I want..." Grimmjow sighed and nodded.

"I'll do my best to keep them at bay." I looked at him, eyes wide.

"Thank you...big brother." He seemed taken aback by that, but his cocky ass grin popped up on me.

"Your welcome...baby brother." I stuck my tongue out and he laughed. Brothers...what can ya ever do?

* * *

><p>The next night had me standing in Ichigo's room, as usual, my wings folded behind me. He was upstairs in a heartbeat, looking directly at me. "You're...still here?"<p>

"Told ya I'd come back..." I sighed. "Ya take me for a liar? Tha's cold there." He just chuckled and walked towards me. He reached out to touch my wings.

"M...may I?"

"Of course." He trailed over the bone of my wings lightly with his fingertips, causing me to shiver at the feel. He threaded them through the feathers.

"They're...so beautiful..." He whispered.

"Not as much as you..." I whispered to him. A cute blush crawled up his cheeks and I just chuckled.

"D-don't say it like that!" He stuttered and crossed his arms. I walked over to him and turned him around, looking into his eyes.

"Wha' , not allowed ta speak the truth?" I asked him. His blush deepend and I moved his head to look at me. "Another thing...Angels don't lie."

"Everybody lies." I chuckled at that.

"Ok, then not often..." I shrugged. I was a bit surprised when I felt his lips on mine, almost demandingly. Of course, I kissed back just as much, his hands trailing my back and nails digging lightly into my skin. He pushed himself in closer and for a second, I found it odd, how foward he was being. It wasn't until he lifted himself up to wrap his legs around my waist that I stopped. "Ichigo...what are you-"

"I want to do this." He said, that look of determination in his eyes when he said he loved me. "I...I wanna make love with you."

"...Ya know how few people actually call it that, right?"

"I'm being serious Ogichi." He rarely called me by my first name, so I knew he _was_ being serious. "I gave into my fears before you got killed, and I've regretted that...and what I said to you. I wanna have this...I wanna overcome my fears like you did for me when we were kids." One thing about Ichigo; once his mind is set, you can't change it. Only go with it and help if needed. "Please...I wanna do this."

"Ichigo..."

"I trust you." He whispered in my ear and let's say...that was it. I moved us to his bed, laying him down gently. It was then I noticed his damp hair and...well his erection. He was stark naked and I didn't realize it when I walked in?

"Goddamn me and my spacing out..." I grumbled. He chuckled and dragged me down on top of him.

"Don't care...please..." He whispered, his voice husky and sweet. I grinned and snapped my fingers, clothes gone in an instant. "Neat trick there..."

"I got some more up my sleeve, if yer interested..." I whispered against his neck as I kissed there. I licked and sucked small trails up and down his body.

"Y-yeah right..." He grumbled, panting. "You...as much...a virgin as me!" I couldn't help but stop moving.

"Umm..."

"Wait, your not?"

"Well, no I am it's just..."

"W-well what?" I move back up to him and kiss him sweetly before breaking it.

"Well...curiosity says I looked stuff up on the internet."

"...You serious?" He asked me, giving me a look between lust and bewilderment.

"Umm...yah." I mumbled. Before he could say something though, I took a per nipple into my mouth and twisted it around in my mouth, the other between fingers.

"G-god you...your ah- a pervert!" He panted slightly. I smirked and sat back up, pressing my fingers close to his lips. He smiled and sucked on them, his brown eyes hazy and watching me intently.

"Wha', and ya never did somethin' like tha' outta curiosity?" He looked away from me, a blush across his cheeks.

"..."

"Ya hypocrite." I smiled. "Kinda hot, really..." I whispered. His breath hitched as I removed my saliva covered fingers and smiled. "Kinky too."

"sh..shut up!" He huffed. I moved to the foot of the bed, slowly taking my fingers and looked at him. There was a nervousness in his eyes, but also a determination. "Do it."

"...Ok." I took one finger, shoving in slowly, awkwardly. He cringed a bit, most likely slightly uncomfortable. I pushed it in up to my knuckle, trying to be careful. In, out, in, out a couple times before I added a second. He groaned, squirming slightly and hissing between his teeth. "Does...does it hurt?"

"Ngh...just keep going..." He shook his head quickly, almost making me dizzy.

"You sure? Because I-"

"Keep..." He wrapped his legs around me and almost pulled me on top of him. "...going! I can...I _want_ to do this!" Was I being kinda wishy-washy? Ya may have been too if you and yer lover were both virgins and until recently said lover had been raped as a kid and traumatized. I couldn't stop the grin on my face though as I added a third. I shoved in sdo far at one point that Ichigo jolted and moaned. Never a sexier sound. "R...right th-there!" He stuttered. "Ag...again!" I moved in and out, ramming my fingers as deep as I could, hitting a bundle of nerves ever time and he groaned and squirmed. I slowly removed them, sticky and wet.

"Ichigo..." God he looked amazing. His eyes were half-lidded and hazy, sweat making his tan skin shine. We were both panting slightly, but I was panting because my temperature seemed to rise. Hair was sticking to his head and he squirmed around as I stared, scooting on wrinkled sheets. I leaned in close to him, kissing his lips and he eagerly returned it, his wonderful eyes fluttering. "I love you..." I whispered to him.

"Please Shiro...I...I need..." He panted against my lips, licking them eagerly and smirking.

"Ok...I get 'cha." I smirked. I sat up straight and scooted forward, taking my leaking member and gently pushing it inside my streatched lover. He whined and squirmed a bit, trying to make me go deeper quicker. "Not so fast...let's enjoy this."

"Fuck that! I...I want you in me...now." He panted out, glaring at me, eyes irritated and lust filled. "Right...fucking now!

"Yes my King." I grinned and shoved inside him, fully. He felt tight against me, and I leaned down as he wrapped his long legs tightly around my hips. We panted together, breath mingling and making everything hotter. I hovered above him, still uncertain. _What if we regret this?_ I wondered. I'm going to die...this time forever. I would leave him alone...we'd never be together... I felt fingers thread through my long white hair and I opened my eyes, didn't even know I closed them.

"Shirosaki...I want this." He whispered. "I know...y-you're gonna leave...b-but I don't want...any more regrets. I love you Ogichi Shirosaki." He looked at me with soft, warm brown eyes. His eyes...you could lose yourself inside them. they swan with his emotions, a million flitting through, but love was what I saw. It swam at the front of his soul, and I couldn't help but smile. My fears and everything...gone. I thrusted inside him slowly and his breath hitched. His cock rubbed against me as I breathed heavily in his ear. I leaned back and took his cock in my hand. He gasped lightly and I rubbed the slit. "G-god Shiro~!" He moaned.

"That's ri-right...I wanna...hear ya..." I whispered as I continued thrusting, my pace suddenly getting frantic. A coiling feeling formed inside me and I wanted...needed to come. Ichigo was writhing beneath me, his body seeming to glow, making him more heavenly than any Angel I've seen. It was the end of me. I groaned and came inside him, just as I thrusted and he screamed.

"OH GOD SHIRO!" I felt his cum spray us down, and feeling dirty, I licked my hands. I pulled out slowly, feeling a bit tender. We were both panting as I laid next to him. He rolled over, flinching slightly and curling close to me. "That...that was-"

"Absolutly amazing..." I finished for him and he smiled sleepily. He curled close to me, his hair tickling my bare, sticky chest. "I love you..." I whisper as I rub his back gently. My words fell on deaf ears; he was sound asleep. The same feeling tugged at my own inverted eyes and I sighed, slipping into my last, peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>I don't regret making love with him that night. And I don't regret the next decision. My only regret...was preventing the inevitable aftermath.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 end<p>

Whew~! Smut at last~! Sorry if it seems...amatuer but they were both virgin's...and I suck at smut (no pun intended :3). But I tried for y'all~! As ya can tell...hell is on its way! so review for me's!


	12. Chapter 11: Time's Up

Response to reviews~!

Ima thinkin' maybe two-three chappies left. :3 So...angst?

* * *

><p><em>Been given 24 hours to tie up loose ends, to make amends...-24 by Jem<em>

Life isn't fair. I've learned everything can be erased, taken away. And in the case of a disobidient Angel, it means your very existence is erased from the minds of your loved ones. The worst part is...they force _you_ to do it.

My execution date was here.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Time's up<p>

I awoke to Ichigo still naked and curled next to me, the sun flitting through closed blinds. Normally I'm gone by now, but he was home alone, the rest of the family had left to visit relatives in Kyoto. I moved a hand to stroke his warm cheek softly, dragging my thumb across his beautiful, plump lips. His eyes fluttered open, the warm brown a shade lighter from sleep. "Mmmm...mornin'." He mumbled sleepily. God he sounded beautiful in the morning. Yup, definatly love-struck moron.

"Ichigo...it's past noon." I smirked, kissing him very softly. He replies just as softly, his warm hand touching my cheek. It's then he pulls it away and I feel tears on my face.

"Shiro..." He whispered, his own eyes sad. We both knew somewhere deep down this was it. My time was ending soon. I stretched and sat up, feeling his eyes on my chest and back. My back stung a bit from his nails digging into my skin. He sat up too and rubbed my back. "Holy fuck I scratched you up..." He chuckled. I couldn't help but smile.

"Battle scars of a war well fought."

"You won."

"There'll be battles to come, you may still have a chance. " He laughed at that, a soothing sound that helped me calm down. I had to remember, everything I did now was for _him_. He hugged me from behind, his breath on my neck.

"Shirosaki...I love you." He whispered. "I don't want you to die..."

"Ichigo, it's unavoidable. If I don't...they'll kill you."

"Let them." I tensed at that. "I don't want to be without you again...I can't handle that." He whispered. "I just can't..."

"Ya have ta. Don't leave yer family for me..."

"You left yours for me. You _died_ for me!" He snapped back. I turned to face his angry, tear filled eyes. "Why can't I do the same for you?"

"Yer even more beautiful angry, ya know tha'?"

"I'm serious Ogichi. Tell them if it's so damned bad to take me too and-"

"It ain't that fucking simple Ichigo!" I snapped angrily. "If they _do_ kill ya, yer soul will go to Heaven...but your memories will be gone! Ya won't be you anymore!" I gripped the sheets. "Everything I've strived ta do would be undone, and I would have lost my second chance for nothing! _Nothing_!" I punched the matress in anger. "I would gladly lose my chance ta be reborn ever again ta keep ya alive...I'd die fifty thousand-times over ta keep ya safe!"

"Sh-Shiro I..."

"I don't wanna lose ya...ya mean everything ta me..." He wrapped his arms around me and I returned the embrace, kissing him desperatly.

"I'm sorry...but it's the same with me. You mean too much for me to just simply stand by. Perhaps...we can reason?"

"There ain't no reasoning with these guys." I looked up to see Grimmjow lazily laying on the other window sill, sighing. His blue wings fluttered lightly. Ichigo...well he just stared.

"Grimm, yer freakin' Ichigo out." I smiled.

"Y-you...him too?" He asked.

"I'm his Watcher...and a failure at that. I was supposed to prevent him from getting in trouble...shame it follows him around."

"Yah, in the form of a blue haired idiot I call 'brother'." Ichigo chuckled as Grimmjow huffed.

"Sure sure, insult me all ya like. It ain't gonna fix shit ya know." He said, coming into the room.

"Yeah..." I sighed back. I leaned against the headboard and closed my eyes. "How long?"

"I dunno...but today." All of us remained in a tense silence until Ichigo decided to break it.

"Let's just...make the most of today, ok?" He said quietly. Grimmjow grumbled and I looked at him. "Wha'?"

"This is so boring!" He sighed. "Oh...ya finally got laid? Good for the both of ya." At that moment, I realized we were both still very much sticky...and naked. Ichigo's face went to a deep crimson whilst mine managed a light pink. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at Grimmjow, who cackled as he left.

"Asshole!" I snapped, Ichigo silent next to me, face buried in blankets. He mumbled something and I peeked under the blankets. "Wha'?"

"I'm...all sticky..." He whispered, face deep red. I stared at him before licking his cheek and bolting from the bed. Let's say he made a very manly squeak and I laughed.

"Race ya ta tha' shower!" I cackled. He raced after me, tumbling into me and hitting me playfully. I started the shower up and once it was warm enough, I turned and kissed Ichigo, both of us heading into the warm, welcoming water. We didn't do much, just stood there, grasping each other, holding each other close, washing the other of cum and sweat. It's the most peaceful I've ever felt, just simply being with him. I knew people said love is more than sex, and I knew for certain that this is what they meant.

* * *

><p>After our nice shower, I slipped back into my uniform while Ichigo wore baggy sweatpants and a white t-shirt. "So...wha' ya wanna do?"<p>

"I...I don't know..." Ichigo shrugged. "I mean, it's not like we can go out anywhere. People would think I'm crazy, dating a ghost."

"More like thin air." I grumbled. "Then why not jus' stay 'ere?" I suggested.

"And do what?"

"Uhh...well..." I glanced around and saw a thick book on a shelf. I pulled it down and smirked. "I wonder if they're baby pictures of ya in 'ere..."

"N-no hey!" Ichigo tried to nab the photo album from me as I caught a picture of Misaki giving a two month old Ichigo a bath, his cute little butt getting washed.

"So adorable~! Ya had such a cute butt!" I laughed. He yanked it away and smacked me upside the head. "Ouch! I was being honest!"

"And what about now?" He smirked.

"Now it's a sexy piece of art." He laughed with me on that one. He sat on the floor indian style and I sat behind him, pulling him into my lap. He opened the pages and the next picture I saw was the day Ichigo first took me to visit his mother's grave. "I remember tha'. It started ta rain and we got lost in the woods."

"Scared the piss out of me." He chuckled. "It was a thunderstorm, right?"

"Yah. We we're both scared of it. Huddled in a tiny caveren, yah?"

"Yeah..." The picture showed me with a bandage wrapped around my head, wearing a simple pair of jeans and sweater while Ichigo had a jacket and shorts, stupid tennis shoes tied wrong. "Man, I was freezing that day. I should've listened and wore pants." I smirked and kissed his neck, feleing him shiver a bit. He turned the page to show us both beaten and waiting in the clinic, like two prisoner's waiting their trial.

"Ichigo, we got soooo busted for that. We broke a kid's nose and got suspended." I laughed. Ichigo had a black eye while I had a nice, large bruise on my cheek, our summer elementary forms filthy and small droplets of blood stained the white.

"But it was worth it. It was the first time you ever fought back." Ichigo this soft, proud smile on his face. I merely chuckled and flipped the page. This one had us at 10, me blowing candles on a huge ass birthday cake, wearing a ridiculous party hat, Ichigo blowing a party blower in my ear. "Our 10th birthday..."

"Yah...I couldn't hear for two days because of you." I laughed. Our birthday's were only three weeks apart, so we shared a birthday party. It was a double-decker chocolate cake. "but that cake rocked."

"We took chunks and threw it at each other." I laughed as he grumbled.

"Hey it dyed yer hair."

"Yours too!"

"Touche." I smirked. the next picture had me stop and my heart stall. It was of me in the hospital bed, Ichigo curled tightly around me, sound asleep. "Wh...when..."

"It was only two nights after I found you. Dad took it...to remind me." He whispered. "You see...that night I found you...I wasn't planning on going home. I was...gonna jump from the bridge."

"Ichigo! You wouldn-"

"I wanted to...because I felt like I failed everyone. I failed to protect my Mom...and she got killed because of it. I...I didn't want to look at their sad faces and realize I failed them all." He took a deep, shuddering breath and touched the picture gently. "Then I saw you...and I felt like it was my second chance. I didn't think twice about diving into those cold waters to get to you...to never fail again." He sighed and shuddered a bit. "then, when you pushed me away from the car, right before then, I had seen the pain in your eyes...pain I had put there. I hurt you, unintentionally-"

"Ichigo, I know-"

"No you don't." He huffed. "That's why I...cut myself. I wanted to understand what I put you through...but it didn't compare to the acheing pain in my own heart. I realized I loved you too late..." I placed my hand on top of his, rubbing my thumb across the top. I understood him, where he was coming from.

"And I'm about to cause you more pain..." I whispered. He turned and put the book down and cupped my face in his warm, smooth hands.

"No...you told me the truth...and helped me see what my heart was screaming at me from day one." He blushed lightly. "I...I will always love you, Ogichi Shirosaki, I promise you." He then leaned up and kissed me softly on the lips. I joined it gladly, our tongues taking the chance to simply taste and dance together. After we broke the kiss, he smiled at me.

"i love you too, for as long as I live...and beyond that." I replied back. "I promise..." He almost beamed at me, but he frowned and looked down.

"That won't last much longer...will it?" He whispered. I sighed and lifted his chin up to look into his toffee eyes.

"That doesn't matter. I still exsist here..." I pointed to the feather he was now clinging to. "...And here..." I then tapped his forehead. "...and here." I then placed a hand on his chest, right above his heart. "That's all that matters...remember that." He sniffed and burioed his head against my chest. All I could do ewas sit and hold him as he cried.

* * *

><p>The day flew by after that, and now it was dark out, around 11:30. Ichigo was asleep, his head laying on my lap. I sighed and lifted him slowly, placing a pillow under his head and moving away. "Mmm...Shiro..." He whimpered in his sleep, clutching the pillow.<p>

"I'm sorry Ichigo...goodbye." I walk out the front door silently and walked about three blocks away to where Grimmjow is standing, or more like leaning against a lamp post. "Waiting for the inevitable?"

"I have to be here ya know. I can't hide anymore than ya can...little brother."

"I know...big brother..." I walked up and hugged him, and I was surprised when he returned it.

"Aww, how sentimental." I froze at the smooth, yet cold baritone voice and turned slowly. the leader of the Angels, Sosuke Aizen was standing there, large, pale brown wings folded behind him. Two others stood there, children whe you look at them. Cursed to be forever young, one holding a large sickle in his tiny hands. The girl had spikey blonde hair and the boy had long lilac hair that hung in front of one eye.

"Aizen...Homura...Shizuku..." Homura and Shizuku; the Reavers. they reaped memories away with the sickle in Shizuku's hands.

"We have come to take you to the Temple for your sentence." Aizen said, cold brown eyes staring at me.

"And we have come to erase you." Homorua said quietly. I bowed my head when a voice called out to me.

"Shiro!" I turned to see Ichigo running up. Instantly, Aizen drew his sword and held it against Ichigo's throat.

"No!" I snapped and ran up, yanking him away and holding Ichigo to me. While I did, I hid the feather under Ichigo's shirt. "Please...don't..."

"Is this Ichigo Kurosaki?" Shizuku asked. I nodded and Ichigo stared at the kids. they revealed their small, leathery bat like wings and Shizuku handed me the sickle. "You must do this."

"Shiro...what are they talking about?"

"I'm...I'm so sorry Ichigo..." I whispered. He backed up a bit as I held the sickle in my hands. "But I have to erase me from your mind." He looked at me, confused and hurt. He then had a determined look in his eyes.

"It's fine. I will remember you...I will _never_ forget forever." He promised. I couldn't help but smile sadly. I knew the feather could help, but it was just a hit and miss guess. I sighed and sliced the sickle across his chest. It does no damage, but instantly Ichigo's eyes grow dim and he collapses. I catch him and close his slightly blank eyes and I culdn't stop the tears from falling. Grimmjow placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll take him..." He said. I handed Ichigo to him, but not before kissing his forehead softly, then his lips.

"I love you Ichigo...forgive me..." I felt my hands get grabbed harshly from behind and were cuffed. Instantly I felt the cut frm my power and my legs shook and collapsed underneath me. I hissed a bit at Aizen, but my face was covered with his palm.

"Sleep now Shirosaki...and wake when we arrive in Athens." He said. I felt the power flow into me and the last thought through my mind was a name.

_Ichigo..._ I then slipped into darkness.

* * *

><p>The next few memories are hazy at best. In a sense, I'm glad they are...because what happens next was horrible.<p>

It tore my heart in two and made my mind snap.

* * *

><p>Chaspter 11 end<p>

whew finally! Almost over everyone~! Oh, the cover and page one of the doujinshi is done~! :3 Go see Divineimmortality on Deviantart to see~! :3 So...reviews pwease?


	13. Chapter 12: Darkness of the heart

Response to reviews~!

Well everybody, this fic is almost to an end! T-T About damned time I finish a fic no? O.o Anyways fair warning; this chapter's gonna be...odd. You'll se what I mean ok? Remember that it's from Shiro's POV, so I take it literally. :3 Lotsa song quotes again. :3

* * *

><p><em>But I know, all I know is that the end is begining...-Shattered by Trading Yesterday<em>

I learned quickly that darkness is as much a blessing as a curse. It can either mean a certain kind of salvation, or a definate damnation. For me, i've seen and felt both sides of darkness. But there's a third kind, in which nothing happens at all. In which you have no idea who, or where, or even what you are. That darkness...that darkness is Death.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Darkness of the heart<p>

When I opened my eyes, I instantly felt the chains holding my arms up, pinned to a wall. The Parthenon looked beautiful, as if it had never lost it's ancient paint and glory. In reality, it never had. Those with powerful Sight, like Ichigo, could very easily see passed the illusion set by the Angels to see this beautiful place. Kinda a shame, considering what it's used for; execution and torture. I shifted, noticing my bare chest and wings, also chained up and tried to struggle. Call it panic if you will, but I wanted to escape. "Hmm, seems you are awake now." I looked up to see cold, heartless brown eyes staring at me from a shadowed corner of the room.

"Tsk, too afraid of me ta show yourself?" I spat. I know I shouldn't be bad-mouthing the man who 'arrested' me, but ask if I gave a shit. Go ahead. Three figures emerged however. Sosuke Aizen, the Arcangel and leader of us all. Gin Ichimaru, his silver haired right hand man, and Kaname Tousen, his blind watchdog. I felt my body shake a bit. These three were the most powerful Angels amongst us. And they were all there, looking at me with evil intent.

"You've disobeyed the law, and must face justice." Kaname Tousen said, holding out a spiked whip in his hand. He was all about the justice shit. I hissed at him and struggled.

"Ya won't take me alive."

"That's only partially the idea." Aizen said, stepping forward and lifting my head to look at him. I seethed and growled at him, feeling some animalistic part of me come up. "I need you...slightly in tact, Dark Angel." My eyes widened at that and he smirked. "Ah, so you know of it."

"Tsk, who doesn't? The supposed 'true' Arcangel is two Angels, The Dark Angel, and the Light Angel, supposedly his or her lover." I said calmly. "Born every thousand years."

"Correct. And you, my friend, are that Dark Angel. You must also know then that you're little boy toy will become the Light Angel when he dies." I spat in his face and he blinked at me.

"Ya can insult and torture me, but one nasty thing about Ichigo again, and I'll bite your fucking fingers off!"

"I see that 'darker' side of you is showing. This temple sure works wonders, eh?" Gin chuckled from behind Aizen. It's true. The Dark Angel, like all Angels, has a darker side. Too much power and emotional overload as it were, forces us to become Hollows. The Dark Angel? The most powerful damned one out there, known as a Vasto Lordes. And only the Light Angel can bring sanity and heart back to the Dark Angel in that state. Tousen walked towards me and Aizen moved away.

"We want the monster inside of you." Aizen smirked. "And I'll do what I must to get it out."

"Pft, do yer worst. I ain't scared of yah." I smirked.

"Oh, I know that, Ogichi Shirosaki. I'm counting on it." Aizen smirked Tousen raised the whips and the sharp metal cut into my flesh. I cringed and closed my eyes, I refused to scream or cry in pain. It hurt, that's for sure. The sharp metal of the barbed whip felt similar to the cold water I almost drowned in when I met Ichigo.

_Ichigo..._ Just his name reminded me of why I was there, and why I refused to give in. I have no idea how long they continued, all I knew was my bare chest was covered in blood and scars. I cracked my eyes open and smirked. "Is...is that...all ya got?" I gasped, not realizing I was holding my breath the entire time. I panted and stared at them. Believe me, if looks could kill, they would be ash piles. Aizen simply smirked at me.

"I knew you wouldn't be affected by this. I'm actually more suprised you're not getting off on this."

"Heh, sorry ta dissapoint, but this is nothing compared ta what I've been through in life." I smiled. "Gimme yer best shot!"

"I will then. Gin, Kaname." I watched as they walked behind me and felt their hands on my wings.

_No...nononononono..._ I started struggling instantly. Our wings are connected to our souls, so when they're in pain, our very beings suffer. I knew ewhat they intended, and I refused to let them do it. "No! Don't ya fucking-"

"Rip them now." aizen smirked. They tugged on my wings with inhuman strength, and tore my wings straight off my back.

"GYAHHH!" I couldn't bite back the scream that ripped from my throat. I slumped as I felt blood drip down my back from the nubs left over and panted.

"Let me see it."

"F...fuck...ya..." I panted. I refused to give this...monster what he wanted. "I...won't...do it!" I sucked in my breath when I suddenly felt my torn wings stir. I watched as they painfully regrew, and hissed as they spread out. "Sh...shit..."

"Then we can do this all day until you give in. Again." I felt them tear them again and I screamed. I don't know how many times they did it until I slipped into darkness.

_On the ground I lay, motionless, in pain. I can see my life flashing before my eyes. Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream? Wake me up; I'm living a nightmare...Time of Dying by Three Days Grace_

My eyes opened to Aizen smiling at me. I panted and refused to look at him. He lifted my chin up and actually ran a hand through my sweaty hair. "Willing to give in yet?"

"..." I couldn't speak, for fear of it coming out as a pained whine. He looked behind me and nodded, and I felt the chains around my arms tighten and lift me to my feet. I hissed as my bare feet hit the smooth, marble floor of the Temple.

"You're very hard to break."

"Tsk...told ya..." I grinned. I felt a fist collide painfully with my chest and blood dribbled down my chin. "What? So afraid of lil' ol' me that ya afraid ta take me one on one?" I felt the fists constantly punch my abused chest and ribs. My hair was grabbed roughly and I was smacked across the face. I glared and spat blood at Aizen's face. His normally emotionless face twitched in anger and I smiled. "Heh, got ya." He moved swiftly, and I felt cold metal sink into my chest just as my wings were sliced off this time. "NGHAAH!"

"You are quite the hard one to break. Pain may not simply be enough for-" I couldn't hear him after that; I sunk back into darkness.

_I just came to say goodbye. Didn't want you to see me cry. I'm fine...but I know it's a lie.- The Last Night by Skillet_

Warm, soft hands brushed my cheeks. "...iro...pl...ake u..."

"Mgh..."

"Shiro!" I didn't want to open my eyes, didn't want to see them there. I felt the hands pat my cheeks softly and I couldn't resist. I cracked my eyes open to see a very familiar, welcome face.

"I...Ichigo?" He smiled, his eyes showing relief and sadness. "Yo...you're here?"

"Yes...I came for you." He said softly, his lips pressing against mine. "You should see yourself. You look like shit."

"Feel...like it too." He sighed and shook his head. My vision cleared more to show him sweating and panting slighty, his face filthy, dried blood from a cut above his eyes caking his right cheek. "Wait...how...why-"

"Grimmjow brought me here. I'll explain once I cut you out." He said quietly. I watched as he lifted a pure black blade and sliced at my chains. My legs felt like lead from standing so long and I nearly fell to the floor but Ichigo caught me. I looked at the blade he held and vaguely noted it looked exactly like mine except...well it was black duh. "Oh...it's kickass huh?"

"Sure...but how did ya get it?"

"You're feather. We we're attacked by demons on the way here and it just...changed when I needed to defend myself." He shrugged. He placed a warm hand on my injured chest and drew a sharp breath. "Oh god Shirosaki..."

"I-I'm ok..." I tried to reassure him. But I was far from fine. In the darkest corner of my mind, I could hear a voice. It was dark, foreboding..._seductive_. As of the moment, I couldn't make out what was being said to me, like hushed whispers in the fog of my mind. I squeezed my eyes tight and willed it away, albeit weakly. Aizen has broken my body, yet my will to keep the Vast Lordes away was still there...but it was cracking. I wanted to protect Ichigo, especially since he was here with three powerful, dangerous Angel's and very much human. "We...gotta go..."

"Grimmjow and Neliel are fighting, along with Homura and Shizuku."

"N...Neliel?" She was Grimmjow's true sister, before they both died in a fire. At least, that's what Grimmjow's told me.

"Yeah. So we'll-"

"Tsk tsk. You aren't supposed to be going anywhere." I turned quickly in time to manuvere Ichigo behind me, my legs still shaky, but adrenaline filled me and made the pain lessen.

"Ichimaru..." I snarled. Ichigo clung to my shoulders a bit, one hand gripping his sword tightly. I summoned my own, holding it out. "I won't let ya hurt my friends and loved ones!"

"Heh, now tha' wouldn't be any fun. After all, we need the Vasto Lordes." He smirked. I felt something fdrom the side knock me away and pin me to the wall. Ichigo looked up at me in shock.

"Sh-" He was cut off by a presence behind him. It was Aizen. I struggled as much as I could, feeling the voice inside me grow louder, stronger.

**_...Murder...Kill..._**

"You must be his trigger. So then..." Everything went so slowly as a sword ran strasight through Ichigo's heart. My eyes were in danger of falling out as Ichigo's eyes went wide from shock, then dimmed and his body collapsed.

"ICHIGO!" I snarled out.

**_Murder...Kill..._** The voice was strong, seductive, as I literally felt Ichigo's life force fade away. Then one word echoed in my head. **_Avenge!_**

Then my world faded away once more, this time into the depths of my mind.

_There's something deep within, just beneath the skin...-Monster by Skillet_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 end<p>

Almost over~! :3 Two chappies left! Once it's done, I will start Ichigo's side, Cracked Soul. :3


	14. Chapter 13: Light

Response to reviews~!

Since this is almost over, Ima just gonna do this one. :3 Enjoy it~!

* * *

><p><em>There's a light. There's the sun, taking all shattered ones to the place we belong...- Shattered by Trading Yesterday<em>

Chapter 13: Light

The darkness around me clung to my body, as if holding me in place. _I...I must get out..._ I tried to struggle, to speak, but nothing moved. _Why...why am I struggling?_ Everything was a blank, I couldn't recall anything, not even my name. But there was one thing I could remember; someone important to me was dead. _Maybe that's why...I can't escape..._

**_'...Shiro...'_**

_Who...who is that?_ The voice...so familiar and warm...it made some of the darkness break away.

**_'Please...snap out of it...I'm alive...I'm here...'_** I tried to reach out, a name tumbling from my lips.

"I...Ichigo..." The name brought tears to my eyes, he was the one. The important person who was dead.

**_'Yes...yes it's me...please...please wake up. Return to me...'_** Yes, yes I wanted to. I tried to open my eyes, but a sudden, sharp pain in my neck made the darkness close in again, this time it was constricting, as if to choke me. I flailed around as the darkness seemed to seep into my mind, trying to drag me into a sleep...an endless sleep I'd never wake from. I continued to struggle, but the pull was so strong, and compared to the pain in my neck, it was almost welcoming. I found my eyes slipping closed once more when the pain in my neck lessened. **_'No! You can't do this to me! Not again, please!'_**

"Ichigo..." My voice sounded like a wet warble, as if something was lodged into my throat.

**_'Please! I love you...you can't die like this!'_** A sudden, comforting warmth spread through my body, and with this warmth, the darkness pealed away, and revealed my memories. Ichigo, Grimmjow, the Temple...Ichigo's blood being spilled. I opened my eyes again to see an Angel above me...one that looked a hell of a lot like Ichigo. "Sh...Shiro?"

"Ichigo..." I coughed, blood dribbling a bit from my lips. Ichigo kissed the corner of my mouth and shushed me.

"Thank god...please...just rest now...it's over." Before my vision could clear up, I passed out.

* * *

><p>When my eyes opened again, I saw fluffy orange in my periphial vision and turned to see Ichigo curled tightly against me, bright, white wings folded against his body. Wait...wings? "Ngh..." I tried to stir, and his grip on my waist tightened a bit. "Ichigo...w...wake up." My voice was scratchy because my throat was raw. His soft, beautiful eyes fluttered opened and he yawned before looking at me and smiling.<p>

"You're finally awake. I was worried that...that I wasn't able save you in time..." He looked down at his hand, wrapped firmly around my waist and sniffed a bit. "You scared me..."

"How...how are you aliv-" Remembering his wings, I looked at the wall of the white hospital room we were in. Greece was a special place, they had a hospital for Angels, believe it or not. "So...you're dead..."

"..." Ichigo sat up and got off the bed, looking away. "It was my choice."

"Ta waste yer life? The life I gave my second chance for? !" I snapped. He gave me a confused stare before breathing rapidly.

"Second chance? You mean..."

"In a sense, that life I had was my 'second chance' at it. Since I died young...but I knew what I was meant ta do...you dying makes it feel like a waste! I died so ya could live!"

"Stop it!" He snapped, his eyes shining with tears. "I know...I know what you did for me...but I couldn't bear to think how much you could have been suffering. And when Homura and Shizuku came to me and Grimmjow after I remembered you, they told us what Aizen had been planning. There was no fucking way in hell was I gonna let that fucker control you!" He grabbed at my hospital gown and glared at me. "We knew there was a possibility I wouldn't make it out alive, but I love-" I had heard enough from my fiery Angel. I pulled him closer and kissed the living hell outta him, which he returned just as fiercely. When I pulled away, we were both panting, our foreheads resting against one another, my hand on the back of his tan neck, his in my hair, our breaths mingling. "You...are an ass."

"How so?"

"You never let me rant..." I chuckled and he blushed a bit. "Shiro, I'm sorry that it seems like I wasted my life...but I don't see it that way...and I know my family will be ok. My Dad would be proud I think." I kissed him again softly and he closed his eyes and moaned a bit. I pulled away when I felt his warm hands trailing up my gown, feeling my chest.

"Ya sure ya wanna do this?"

"Have I ever really questioned your actions before?"

"Hmm...not tha' I recall." I smirked as he placed his lips against my neck as he wrapped long, tan arms around my waist. "But I ain't questioning this at all..."

"Didn't think so..." He hummed against my neck. I pulled his head up to look at him. His brown eyes were hazy with lust and love. It made him look amazing. I pushed against him as he slid beneath me, leg's raising to rest against my sides. His wings disappered and he blinked a bit. "I'll never get used to that."

"Hmm...we'll let's dwell on tha' later..." I smirked and kissed him, feeling his hands thread through my white hair.

"Y-yeah..." I lowered my body and rubbed against his as I felt his hands slide the gown away. Now that I noticed, he was in one too. I felt worry getting to me, but his legs tightening around me made me forget about it for the time. I sat him up only to remove the gown before he got bold and pushed me down. "I wanna try something..."

"Oh?" I panted out as he looked at me with mischevious, lust heavy eyes. He simply smiled as he flipped us around and trailed his long fingers down my body until he was in between my legs. "What are-" I was cut off when a wet heat surrounded my erection. I hissed and my hand shot out, gripping Ichigo's hair as he bobbed up and down, his fingers playing with my sack, as if this wasn't our second time. I gripped his hair tighter as my toes curled in the sheets. "Mgh...Ichigoooo..." He hummed as he swallowed me up. He glanced at me with hazy chocolate eyes and I couldn't take it. "St...stop..."

"Hmm?" He smirked. He released me with a slight 'pop' and made his way back to my chest, licking along the way. He smiled and pushed me down as I tried to sit up, until he was straddling my hips.

"Now wha' are ya doing?"

"Just enjoy it." He smiled, lifting himself and grabbing my straining dick, until he was settled on it. He began to move up and down slowly, the sensation making my entire body heat up. "Hahh...ngh..."

"I...Ichigo..." I groaned out as I bucked my hips upward, both of us trying to get me in deeper. I couldn't take it anymore. "Up..." He looked at me before sliding off of my dick and I flipped him around, amusement and lust heavy in his gaze. I slammed into him and instantly hit his sweet spot and he moaned, some drool dribbling down his chin.

"Sh...Shiro..." He moaned. Everything was getting hotter and hotter as we both moved, him lifting his hips and I shoving deeper. I was close, and from his darkening erection, so was he. I grabbed at it, ghosting it before pumping it with my thrusts. "Ngh...oh god! Shiro!"

"Haah...scream my name..." I whispered to him, letting him go only to kiss his cheeks. "Come for me..."

"F...ffffuck..." Nope, not what I wanted to hear. I pumped him harder, faster. "G...god I love you! Shirosaki!" He came all over my chest, his walls clamping around my dick.

"Sh...shit Ichigo..." I growled out as I came in him. We stayed there, panting and sweating. I slowly removed myself and setttled next to him. Ichigo curled against me instantly, looking at me with his beautiful, half-lidded eyes. "Ichigo...I love you..."

"I...I know..." He smiled at me tiredly. I pulled him close, and that's when I felt stitches on his back. He flinched as I stopped. "Don't worry...it wasn't life-threatening..."

"Did...Did I do it?" I knew full well what I had become...but I couldn't remember what had happened durning that time.

"No..."

_Liar..._ I couldn't help but think. But I didn't dwell on it as sleep tugged at my eyes. Ichigo sighed as he fell asleep, his head against my chest. KI closed my own eyes, following shortly after.

* * *

><p>When I woke up next, Grimmjow was sitting next to the bed. I shifted carefully so I could sit up, doing my best not to jostle Ichigo. He shifted and mumbled something inchoerent in his sleep. "Yo."<p>

"Hey Grimm..." I looked at him to see stitches in his arm and flinched a bit. Something told me I did that too. "You...you ok?"

"Tsk, don't beat yourself up ok? We worked to hard to get ya out just to see you fall hip deep in depression..." He sighed and scratched at his head. " 'Sides, Nel has decent healing powers. So I didn't lose my arm." He grinned and I swear I wanted to punch him, if Ichigo wasn't in my arms. Grimmjow noogied my head and I shoved him off. "Chher the hell up yah?"

"F-fuck you! I ain't ten anymore!" I chuckled. He grinned and it was infectous as always. Ichigo shifted some more, his arm tightening around my waist.

"Mmm...Shiro..." He mumbled in his sleep. I smiled and ran my fingers through his soft tresses.

"You're lucky little brother." Grimmjow said. I looked up to see a soft smile playing on his lips. "He punched me because I didn't wanna bring him. He wante dt help you, regardless of his own safety."

"He's always been like that..."

"Yeah...but you didn't see the raw determination and _love_ in his eyes. Lemme tell ya, ya got it made Shiro." He sighed. "So, next bit of news; ya killed Aizen...and that makes you and Ichigo the next Archangel. The Council ain't gonna fuck with the true balance of things."

"I...I killed him?" I asked. It must've happened when I...was a monster. "Oh..." I gripped the sheets tightly, remembering those last moments before my world was swallowed by my own, personal darkness. Watching Aizen kill Ichigo...it was hard reminding myself that it wasn't true death, and he was laying with me now, arm around me in a tender, sleeping embrace. Grimmjow was right...I _was_ lucky.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was fiddling with his wings in a mirror as I walked into the small hotel room we we're temporarily using. "Greece is amazing! Especially since this is the only place Angels are visable..." He said, in awe at the lights below, as well as his own, pure white wings. I reached out and ran fingers through the feathers, reveling in how much softer they were than my own. His wings twitched and he turned to me, a soft smile on his face. I noticed a feather was missing and before I could react, he put something around my neck. "Can I entrust this to you?" He asked. Around my neck, was a large white feather.<p>

"You know what this means, right?" I asked.

"It means I love you, and I want you to have a bit of me, no matter what happens now." He smiled, blushing a bit. He looked at his socked feet and I walked closer, lifting his chin to gaze in his beautiful, deep brown eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Ichigo...my love." I kissed him softly, our wings reaching around and brushing each other gently. The fact I stole his human life from him would forever haunt me, but right now...I was simoply happy to hold him, reveling in the fact that one day, we would get our second chance...together.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 end<p>

Whew! Last official chappie~! :3 There will be an epilogue. I hope y'all have enjoyed this little surprise smut too. :3 I don't normaslly do more than one per fic, so as not to overdo stuff. I feel that in real time and stuff, they may not have time to always have sex, because of how things rush around. So...reviews?


	15. Epilogue: Ascend

Response to reviews~!

Well this is it~! My b-day is this weekend~! Ima be 20, can you all fucking believe that? Ugh, I dun like it. But oh well. As they say; growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional. :3 So, here's the epilogue of Shattered Angel. Know that after this, two new fics, including Cracked Soul (Ichigo's side of Shattered Angel) are on the way. One of them is (possibly temporarily) called Vessal, which is inspired by dishrag-chan's Chrysalis. You'll see what I mean.

The other is a Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) Bleach Xover. I'm having trouble with the pairings...but I was thinking IchigoXciel, HichiSebby. but then there was past HichiSebvby, present HichiIchi and SebbyCiel. Argh, decisions! Anyways, Vessal will be first, followed by Cracked Soul and then the Xover. So now we conclude this fic~! :3

* * *

><p>Epilogue: Ascend<p>

I stared at the tombstone, not really reading it...or more like not wanting to read it. The words on the stone burn me down to my core. My fists clench as I finally gaze at the words.

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

_July 15th,1994 - November 7th, 2012_

_A strong will who will never be forgotten_

_Damnit..._I glared angrily at the ground. I felt warm arms wrap around me softly and breath on my neck.

"Still hung up on this?" Ichigo whispered from behind me. He wouldn't admit it, but he was still a bit upset by this too. It wasn't every day ya could read you're own tombstone. "I told you, it was my choice."

"I know. Don't mean I gotta accept it." I huffed and gripped his warm, tan arms. He chuckled lightly, the feeling comforting against my back as his wings wrapped around us, my own folded against myself. "Ichigo...I'm sorry."

"for what?"

"For being unable to protect you. From taking away your life...from-" I was cut off as he sighed, spun me around and kissed me. I easily melted into it, quickly cupping his face in my hands as he gripped my hair. I shoved my tongue into his mouth, past his silken lips and brushing against his own tongue. He danced with mine until he moved away, allowing me to map out each dip and curve of his beautiful mouth. God how I missed this. As we parted, he was blushing slightly and I smiled.

"You need to quit beating yourself up. I wanted to help you." He said. "I knew there was a possibility that I'd die...but you _did_ die...to protect me. You told me that the purpose of a Guardian is to protect a pure soul, so that they can live and do something extrodinary, right?"

"Yes..."

"I think...that's why I was chosen to live." He sighed, backing away and scratching his head. "I mean, it's just this feeling I get. If Aizen was such a tyrant, then why not set things right? I didn't care if I died doing it...I wanted to help you...save you from your own unjust fate." He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the woods.

"What?"

"I wanna show you something I found..." He said. It was an older part of the cemetasry, and he led me to a tiny, unkempt stone. I tried to rub it away, and only found a word; Shirosaki. "It's...yours." He whispered. I felt the tears prick in my eyes. "You're actual one..."

"How...when..."

"Before the Temple, I looked it up on the internet." He admitted. "It was all the more reason for me to protect you." He looked back at me and there it was again; that determined look that doesn't bulldick around. I hugged him and moved away, tears in my eyes. "And if there's one thing I've learned from my mother, protecting your loved ones comes before your life."

"Yer a piece of work Ichigo...ya sure ya didn't hit yer head earlier coming up those stairs?" I teased. His face flared red, from both embarassment and annoyance. "I'm teasing ya. I know ya ain't used to flying yet."

"My wings don't like me!"

"They're connected ta yer soul, so what does that tell yah?" He gave me those cute, pouting lips and I walked up and nipped them lightly. He blinked and smacked my head lightly as I chuckled. He then looked at the ground, as if nervous. "What?"

"...It's Karin." He sighed. "She...she isn't taking my passing well."

"...Ya want her ta see us?"

"Well you're in charge now. Whether you remember or not, you did kill Aizen." It was true, I still couldn't remember...and I was glad I couldn't. The last thing I needed in my mind was the memory of hurting Ichigo and Grimmjow. "I want her to see that I'm happy."

"So it's like yer last prank ta yer family?"

"Nope, just my sister." He smirked.

"Alrigh'...let's do it then." I smiled.

* * *

><p>The idea was rather simple, but I liked what Ichigo wanted to do. "It's corny...but it was kinda what I imagined would happen when I died..."<p>

"Sure is vivid." I smiled and he blushed.

"Sh-shut up..." He looked down the steps and rushed back up. "She's coming!"

"Ya remember what I told ya?" I asked and he nodded. "Ok, just relax yerself, and you'll be visable." Karin had Sight like Ichigo, but it wasn't quite strong enough to see Angels yet. However, if we put enough power into it, we can be visable by choice. I walked to my own grave and waited as Karin appeared, sniffling a bit. She's a tough girl, but she's already lost her mother, and now her older brother. There's only so much someone can take.

"Ichigo...you're such a fucking moron!" She snapped. I couldn't stop laughing at Ichigo's shell shocked face at his sister's potty mouth. "You...why did you leave us too? It isn't fair..." Ichigo smiled and I could feel a slight shift in the air, allowing himself to be seen. Karin looked up, seeing Ichigo in the prom tuxedo he was buried in, like me. "I...Ichigo?" He looked at me and I repeated the process, feeling a shiver through my body. I spread my wings out far, and looked at him. As we acted this scene, I couldn't help but think about everything we had lived and gone through, and how hard I had fallen for him. Rock solid hard.

All the happiness and pain...the fighting and the prom...the Temple and the first time he found me...all of it seemed to flit through my mind like a VCR on fast forward. I held my hand out, watching him smile and walk towards me, albeit a bit hastily. He bowed his head in front of me and I lifted his chin, examining him. Most would say he looked about average, perhaps it's true. But to me, he was the most beautiful person in the world. I kissed him on the lips, putting as much passion and love into this one liplock as I could. He seemed a bit suprised, but I literally felt him melt into it and spread his own wings out. We looked at his sister and I smiled and nodded. She smirked and nodded, but when Ichigo looked, she flicked him off.

I lifted us into the sky, far enough away for her not to see as we became invisible once more and he panted. "Not so easy eh?"

"N...not at all." He panted. "She flicked me off. That little butt."

"Yer sister ta the end." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "C'mon...we have to go." We had stalled lng enough. I looked behind to see Grimmjow and Neliel, the sweet girl with light green wings waving at us enthusiastically. Homura and Shizuku, looking like children again, nodded and I turned back to Ichigo. He looked at Karakura Town, and then at me before sighing. "Hard to let go?"

"A bit...but I know I have to." He sighed. "...Goodbye everyone...and thank you." He muttered. He then turned to me, eyes aflame with determination and love. "Let's go, my Guardian Angel."

" Of course my love." I smiled. I touched the white feather around my neck as he flew to join the others. I followed suit and he smiled at me. I couldn't help but think to myself...

_Perhaps...my life did turn out for the better. I'm not shattered anymore...thank you...Ichigo..._

_And his love will conqure all...- Shattered by Trading Yesterday_

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

...Holy fucking shit. I actually finished a fic! *happy dance* As promised, Cracked Soul will be out shortly, but I wanna start another fic first, and maybe update Curse of the Pale Prince again. ;3 Thank you all for reading this fic and hope you follow the doujinshi~! DivineImmortality on Deviantart does the art! My b-day is Saturday, so I hope you feel better's soon Divine! ;3 That's what I want from you, ya got it? So you can't back down on me~!

I do hope everyone enjoyed this as much as me. So until next time~!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo


End file.
